


The Snake and The Singer

by Alex_Frost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Psychological Trauma, Season 3 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Alec Barrier has just moved to France for his health at the behest of his Aunt, while there he meets Ladybug and Chat Noir ((Or Cat Noir if you're in America)). One day on the Couffaine's house boat he falls for a particularly handsome slightly older guy, there's just one problem. Heart throb Luka Couffaine is in love with someone else.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/oc, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/OC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Moving to Paris

“I’m sorry, I can’t go with you. I’m just so tired,” I sigh as I close my eyes and press a cool rag to my throbbing forehead. I felt my throat tighten as I held back the tears that threatened to spill over.

“Alec, calm down, it’s not the end of the world. Take a deep breath and calm down. You’ll be fine.” I peek open an emerald eye and nod slightly as I see my best friend sitting at my computer desk watching me. I sighed as I rolled over and propped himself up on my arm. Due to my health, and the fact that I was alone most of the time my aunt had asked for me to come stay with her in Paris until I was feeling better.

“It won’t be forever, and if after you’re better and don’t want to stay then we’ll send you back.” The conversation had been in the back of mind ever since last week. My parent’s didn’t really care one way or another, and it wasn’t like I had many friends anyway.

“True, but what if I decide to stay there?” I asked as I pushed myself up and wrapped his arms around his legs as he rested his chin on top of them. Michael shook his head as he moved from his spot in the computer chair and sat on the edge of the bed, his grey eyes were dark with worry as he looked at his friend.

“If that’s what you want then I’ll support you, no matter what. You’re my best friend, Al. Nothing will ever change that.”

******

I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt a tap on my shoulder, I washalfway through my trip and the person next to me would not leave me alone. “What do you want?” I asked as I glared at the woman. The woman pulled her arm back as if bitten and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

“I was wondering if we could swap seats,” I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned my gaze to her.

“For the hundredth time, no. I paid for this seat and I’m staying right here, if you wanted a window seat you should’ve paid for one.” I said as I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, my body was scream for rest and I was determined to get it. The woman poked me again and when I didn’t respond she sighed loudly and motioned for a stewardess.

“Is there something I can help you with?” The stewardess asked, I peeked open an eye and watched as the woman started her rant that she needed the window seat and that I was being very rude and not giving her the seat, rolling my eyes once more, I sit up and turn to look at the stewardess.

“I do apologize ma’am, I’ve told this woman repeatedly that I’m not giving her my seat, and that if she wanted a window seat she should’ve paid for one.” I said as an idea popped into my head. I pulled out my wallet and showed her my medical id, and started coughing, not exactly hard when the air quality in the plane wasn’t exactly pure. “If it’s possible, could I be moved to first class? I’ll gladly pay the difference,” I said, my voice shaking as I covered my face with a napkin. The stewardess nodded as she turned and headed towards the cockpit to speak with the captain. She came back minuets later and told me to follow her, I grabbed my things and glanced back at the woman who was sputtering and glaring daggers at me.

I sat down in my new seat and sighed, the quiet was exactly what I needed, I glanced at the stewardess and gave her a warm smile. “Thank you,” I said as I felt my eyes close, I heard her say something just as sleep claimed me. I awoke sometime later to find a blanket draped over me, I looked around and noticed the lights were dimmed, I must’ve slept through dinner, shrugging to myself I pulled out my book and started to read, I looked up startled when a gentle hand landed on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, I just thought you might be hungry,” The stewardess said softly as she put a covered dish in front of me. As she pulled off the lid I felt and heard my stomach rumble, I blushed slightly as the stewardess chuckled softly. The rest of the trip went rather quickly as the stewardess and I became quick friends, I told her about my parents and the fact that I was moving to Paris due to my health. It wasn’t long after we’d started our conversation that the captain’s voice came over the intercom telling us we were going to be landing soon. I smiled softly, content that I’d be back on the ground soon, and that I’d be able to see my aunt as well.

I looked around as I walked into the terminal, my amber colored eyes roaming as I listen to the murmur of the airport, my body tingles as I feel like I’ve been reborn in a way. I perk up as I hear my name being called. A small grin splits my face as I run over to my Aunt and practically throw myself into her embrace.

“Tante Caline!” The French words spilling from my lips like mothers milk. “Merci de m'avoir amené.” I stopped when I felt her chuckle softly, looking up I saw her smile softly as she gently cupped my face.

“It’s no problem at all my dear, I’m just glad you took me up on my offer.” She said, her English accented by her time in France.

“It’s not like I had anything better to do,” I said with a small sigh as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Aunt Caline hummed softly as she put a hand on my nephews shoulder and led me towards the baggage claim.

“Be that as it may, you actually came at a very good time, we just started summer break and I’m already working on getting you enrolled for next year.” I nodded as I looked for my bags, spotting them I quickly grabbed them and set them down next to me, panting softly I sat on my tallest piece of luggage and swallowed as I felt the small spell pass.

“Are you feeling alright Alec, do you need some water?” I looked up at my worried Aunt and gave her a charming smile.

“I’ll be alright in a minuet, I just need to catch my breath and get used to the new altitude,” She nodded as I pulled myself up not a few moments later. “Where to first?” I asked as I popped my neck as I followed her.

“I figured we’d go to my place so you can get a nap if you want, I know how tiring jet-lag can be. After you get up, I’ll take you to the most famous bakery in all of Paris!” She said with a small squeal, I smothered a laugh as I followed her into the bright afternoon sun.


	2. Meeting the Baker's Daughter and the Designer's Son

“That was some of the best pastries I’ve ever had!” I crowed as my aunt and I walked out the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, a bag of freshly baked croissants in my hand as we waved goodbye to the couple. I had only been in Paris for about five hours and it already felt like home, far more than it did when I was back in America. It’s kind of difficult to pinpoint the exact reason why though. Perhaps it was due to my blood roots, Both of my parent’s were born here and had migrated to America when they were both eighteen, they’d gotten married shortly after. My grandparents luckily were still in France and still kept in contact with me.

“I told you they were the best,” Aunt Caline said with a small smirk as she sat down on the bench, her blueberry muffin in her hand, I looked around the park and smiled softly as I heard the sound of children laughing as they ran around the park. Taking a deep breath I hummed as I sat down next to her and pulled out a croissant and took a bite out of it. I nearly moaned as the flavors exploded across my tongue, it was buttery, flaky, sweet, and salty all at once. It was like nothing I’ve ever had, even the shops in New York don’t compare. Something about knowing it was made fresh everyday made it taste so much better.

“Ms. Bustier I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Looking up I covered my face from the glare of the sun as a young woman walked towards us.

“Ah, Marinette I’d like to introduce you to my nephew Alec Barrier, he’s going to be joining our school next school year,” I stood and held out my hand for the young woman to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” I said switching to perfect french, my natural accent fading away as my mother tongue spilled from my lips.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I see she’s already taken you by the bakery, I hope you like it. I better get going I told maman and Bàba that I’d help out this afternoon, it was nice meeting you Alec. Stop by anytime.” The young woman yelled as she ran out of the park and across the street to the bakery. I finished my delectable pastry and sighed warmly as I leaned back and let the sun caress my face.

“You remember how to get back to the apartment?” Aunt Caline asked as she stood up, I cracked open and eye and nodded as I held up my phone.

“Yep, got it locked in and everything.” I said as I sat up.

“Alright, I’ve got a few things I need to do in the school, I’ll message you when I’m done. We’ll either meet back here or at the apartment will that be alright?” She asked as she turned to face me.

“I’ll meet you back at the apartment, I want to walk around and stretch my legs a bit. Maybe I’ll stumble across a lovely little music shop.” Aunt Caline nodded as she gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and headed towards the school, which was very conveniently located by the park, and just across the street from the bakery. I pulled out my wireless headphones and opened the music app on my phone, scrolling though my songs I landed on one of my favorite playlists. Humming softly I started walking, my eyes roaming over everything, taking in as much as I could. I came across one of the many bridges in Paris, smiling to myself I started to walk across it only to pause as I looked down at the Seine as it flows beneath me. The warm breeze caressed my face as I slowly closed my eyes and hummed along with the song. I was off in my own little world as I let the peace fill me, I finally felt as though I was home. No neglectful parents, no nagging teachers telling me I’m worthless, no bullies harassing me at every corner.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I slowly open my eyes and finish walking over the bridge, I pause by one of the cross walks and look around, my eyes landing on a poster of a young man with golden hair and emerald eyes. I nod as I look the poster over and cross the street not thinking anything of it. I came across another park and was about to walk right past it when I saw a photo-shoot going on. I shrugged hoping I wasn’t in the way as I made my way through the gates of the park, my amber eyes taking in the shoot. The way the lighting was reflecting off the buildings gave the young man an almost ethereal glow, as though he was an angel fallen from grace. I chuckled to myself as I walked past the photographer only to stop as a big blurry almost gorilla kind of man stood in front of me glaring down at me. I looked up into his eyes and raised an eyebrow, saying nothing as he started to move towards me.

It was then that the young man from the photo shoot ran over and placed a hand on his bodyguard’s arm. “It’s alright, he’s not bothering anyone. Calm down, please.” He said, his voice a soothing tenor as he gave the bodyguard a warm smile. “He’s not going to do anything, I promise.” The bodyguard glared at me one last time before he backed off, I slowly relaxed myself, not realizing I’d gone so tense.

“Sorry about that, he’s really protective of me, I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste,” The young man said as he held out his hand. I nodded as I took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

“I’m Alec Barrier, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope I didn’t interrupt your photo shoot, “ Adrien shook his head as he chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, we were almost done anyway.” The young man said as he gave me a brilliant smile. I couldn’t help but smile back, he was a literal ray of sunshine.

“Do you have to be at home right away?” I couldn’t help but asking as I noticed the gorilla man watching us as we talked. Adrien glanced behind him at the bodyguard and winced slightly.

“Yeah, actually, my dad wants me home asap tonight for some reason.” The blonde haired young man said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again some time?” He asked as he glanced at me, his vibrant green eyes meeting my amber ones. I nodded as I pulled out my phone and opened up my contacts info.

******

“I take it you had a good day?” Aunt Caline asked as she walked into the apartment, I sat up and gave her a grin as I put my book away, standing I popped my back and groaned.

“It was pretty productive, I met a few new people and had a fun time wondering around Paris. There’s so much to see here.” I said, my voice dripping with excitement as I plopped back down on the couch.

“I’m glad to hear that Alec, let me get freshened up and then we’ll head out, is there anything in particular you’re hungry for?” She asked as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Frowning in thought I leaned back into the plush couch.

“Are there any Indian places around?” I asked as I’d been craving Indian for almost two months.

“There is actually, not too far from here,”

“That sounds perfect, I’m starving.”


	3. Meeting The Bug and The Cat

It’s been about a month since I’ve moved to France, and I have to say I’m more at home here then I ever was in America. I guess being back in the homeland really resonates with me. My Aunt and I have gotten into a schedule, on most days I either walked along the Seine or walked around the school. I also visited the bakery of the Dupain-Cheng’s and became a regular. I’d also gotten along with their daughter and had formed a very fast friendship with her. It was through her that I was introduced to her other friends such as Alya and Nino. I’d also run into Adrien a few times and we’ve even done a few impromptu photo shoots. I was currently wandering the school, poking my head into empty rooms and just exploring.

I hummed softly as I found myself in the theater, I wonder over to the stage and pull myself onto it as I pulled out my ear buds. I cleared my throat as I turned and faced the imaginary audience, taking a small bow I sang a few warm up notes. I nodded as the sound faded, whoever built this place had done an amazing job. The acoustics were amazing. I pulled out my headphones after scrolling through my music, I landed on the one song that I knew would help me feel at home. Paris, the city of lights and love. I closed my eyes as the music started. I slowly opened my eyes and started to sing, the melody of the song resonated with me in a way it had never done before. Swallowing I paused the music walked over to the piano, sitting down I pulled up the lyrics of the song and started to play, my fingers gliding over the keys with practiced ease.

“It’s easy to fall in love

But it’s so hard to break somebody’s heart

What seemed like a good idea’s turned into a battlefield

Once lust has turned to dust

And all that’s left’s held breath

Forgotten who we first met

What seemed like a good idea’s turned into a battlefield

We both know it’s coming

Does illusion count for something we hide?

The surface tension’s gotta break

One drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

Oh

You and I

We have to let each other go

We keep holding on but we both know

What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

No blood will spill if we both get out now

Still it's hard to put the fire out

What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield

Feelings are shifting like the tide

And I think too much about the future

What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield

We both know it's coming

Does illusion count for something we hide?

The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie

You and I

We have to let each other go

We keep holding on but we both know

What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield

Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun

Be strong for both of us

No please, don't run, don't run

Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea

We seemed like a good idea” I slid off of the bench and wrapped my arms around my legs as the sobs came pouring out of me, my heart cracking.

******

“What is this? Such pain and despair, I’ve never felt such potent emotions like this before.” The window to the lair opened revealing a man standing in the middle of the room, a flock of white butterflies around him. Holding out his hand a butterfly lands on it, covering the snow-white butterfly he infuses it with his aura. “Fly away my lovely Akuma and evilize this singing heart!”

******

I swallow hard as I wipe my tears, taking a deep breath I feel myself start to calm down. Picking up my phone I put my headphones back in as I head towards the bakery, I needed a little pick me up after having a good cry. Glancing at myself in one of the empty windows I make sure it’s not noticeable that I was crying. Not that I cared if I’m being honest. I give my aunt a quick text letting her know that I’d be at the bakery if she needed me.

“Ah, Alec come in, come in,” Sabine Cheng called warmly as she pulled me into an embrace. I chuckled softly as I hugged the small woman.

*****

“The emotion, it’s fading away like the notes of a song, how is he able to change his mood so fast?!” The man snarled as he summoned the butterfly back. “It doesn’t matter, one day I’ll find that emotion again, and when I do, Paris will feel a wrath such as it has never felt before.”

******

“Thanks Sabine, that was just what I needed,” I said as I set my cup down and leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees.

“You are very welcome sweetie, are you feeling better?” I jolted as though shocked as I looked at the older woman next to me. “You looked so tired earlier,”

“I’m feeling a lot better now, I just had to work somethings out, I’ve still got a lot of things to sort out. But I’m really glad I came here, I feel more at home then ever before.” I swallowed as I looked out the window, my eyesight going misty as I sniffed. “I’ve never been good at talking about my emotions, I’m more into music and usually express myself that way…” I trailed off as I wiped at my eyes.

“If you ever need someone to talk to sweetie, our door is always open. You’re now and honorary Dupain-Cheng.” She said as he pulled me into another hug.

******

“Focus, your mind just always be sharp and clear at all times,” The monk snapped as he circled the young woman, her stance was sound, and her strikes accurate, but her mind was not in the moment. “Again!”

******

“How’s it going bro? Loving Paris?” I smile warmly as I leaned back in my computer chair.

“It’s perfect, I might not ever want to come back to America,” I teased as I gave my chair a twirl, Michael laughed as he rolled his eyes at me.

“It’s not quite the same without you, but I’m glad that your feeling better, you’re looking better too.” He said as he covered his mouth as a large yawn escaped his mouth. A laugh bubbled out of me as I shook my head. You really should be asleep, we’ve spent all night talking. I’ll message you later okay?” I said as I glanced out the window, the sun shone directly on my face, the warmth of it seeped into me like a mother’s hug.

“Alright bro, I’ll get some sleep, talk to ya later,”

“Au revoir,” I said, the French words falling from my lips like water. I disconnected the call and popped my neck. I lean against the window and hum softly as I see a flash of red and black dart across my vision, blinking quickly I chuckle as I shake my head. “Of course I’d see them eventually, this is Paris after all.” I said as I pushed open the window and pulled myself onto the ledge. I hummed softly as I let one leg dangle as I watched the two superhero’s sprint over the rooftops. I sang softly as I watched the sun start to set over the rooftops of Paris, unaware of just how far my voice was actually traveling, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I rested it against the window.

******

“Hey, do you hear that?” Cat Noir asked as the two hero’s came to a rest on one of the buildings. Ladybug frowned in thought as she turned towards the sound.

“Yeah I do, it sounds like it’s coming from over there,” She said as she pointed towards one of the apartment buildings.

“Let’s find out where that lovely voice is coming from!” Cat said as he vaulted off the building. Shaking her head with a small chuckle of her own she followed after her feline partner.

******

I swallowed as the last note fell from my lips, slowly opening my eyes I yelped and almost fell off the ledge when I saw the Bug and the Cat standing on the tree branch just outside my window.

“Awww, don’t stop now, it was just getting good,” The cat pleaded as he looked at me with sad kitten eyes. I chuckled softly as I nodded and resumed singing, my voice easily shifting octaves as I went from song to song. I soon tapered off and just vocalized, my voice going higher and higher. I slowly came to a stop and opened my eyes to see the two super hero’s staring at me, their jaws near their feet.

“That was amazing,” The young woman said, her voice hushed with awe. I ducked my head as I felt a blush bloom across my face.

“It’s nothing, I’ve been singing ever since I could speak. I was classically trained all my life, even though puberty,” I said as I cleared my throat, my eyes fluttering closed as a cool breeze blew off the Seine and caressed my face. I gave the two hero’s a small bow and introduced myself.


	4. Meeting The Band

The start of the new school year was coming up fast, and for once I was actually looking forward to it. It was rather interesting to learn that instead of books everything was done via tablet. I was introduced to my teachers and my fellow classmates. I was wondering the school, when I once again found myself in the theater. I walk up the stairs as I look at the piano, my fingers lightly over the polished wood. I sit behind the ivory keys and splay my fingers over them, my eyes drifting closed as I slowly felt my loneliness start to fade if only slightly. I vocalized with the music as I slowly opened my eyes, the faint light from the hallway was just barely enough to light the room, I slowed my playing as my voice faded.

“That was beautiful Alec, I was wondering if you still played or not.” I smiled softly as I see my aunt sitting on the steps of the stage, her teal eyes locked on my amber ones.

“As if mother and father would ever allow me to stop,” I snipped as I sighed softly, shaking my head. “I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you tante, thank you again,” I said as I started to play another piece, one I knew she’d like.

******

‘Music was something that my parents had instilled in me from birth, or close enough. Even though my parents forced me to play, it was something I truly enjoyed, I loved it even more when I discovered my singing voice. My parents were adamant that I cultivate that part of my gift as well, going so far as to have me classically trained even through puberty. It was due to that intense training that I’m able to do what I can now. I don’t hate my parents per say but, I don’t like them either. Granted they are never really around.’ I sigh softly as I put down my pen and glare at my journal, I hated this thing, but it was something I’ve been doing for almost ten years. It did help me declutter my brain, so that’s something I guess.

“Alec, there you are,” I looked up from my spot on the bench and covered my eyes from the harsh autumn sun.

“Hey Adrien, I didn’t see you there,” I said as I scooted over and patted the bench for him.

“I finally got some time to myself for once. Father is actually backing off at least until school starts again,” The model said with a small wince as he looked up, his hair had grown a bit more since the last time I’d seen him.

“Do you think you’ll ever leave Paris?” I asked as I leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees. Adrien blinked as he looked at me, his emerald eyes locked on mine as he frowned in thought.

“I don’t know, in a way I’m kind of stuck here, but I know I would love to be able to leave one day,” The model said wistfully, his voice filled with yearning. A loud chime from his phone startled us both. Pulling out his phone he jumped up a look of shock and happiness spreading across his face as fast as the wind. “How would you feel about coming to band practice? It’s actually a lot of fun.” The model said as he whirled on me with a blinding smile.

I couldn’t help but smile back, “I’d love to,”

******

The Liberty, what a fitting name for the boat that the Couffaine’s called home. I was chaotic, cluttered, and still felt like peaceful.

“Ahoy their skipper, who’s this that you’ve dragged onto me ship?” I looked up towards the captains loft, I shielded my eyes from the harsh sun and gave a small smile.

“I’m Alec Barrier,” I said as I gave a small wave. I swallowed as I felt the weight of the Captain’s eyes, it was like she was peering into my soul. After a moment she blinked and nodded as though she was confirming something to herself.

“Welcome aboard skipper, it’s a pleasure to have you.” I gave her a nod as I walked across the short bridge and stepped lightly onto the deck of the boat. I slowly turned in a circle and nodded as I saw the stage, that’s right, the band that Adrien helps out with sometimes is practicing today.

“Rose, get back down here, you can’t sing if you’re sick.” I tilted my head to the side as I followed my ears towards the commotion. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs not wanting to intrude.

“I’m fine Juleka, it’s just a little cough.”

“Rose, you’re sick, you’ve been coughing up a storm for the past three weeks. We’re taking you to the doctor,”

“But the band…”

“Will be just fine, they still have a few instrumentals to figure out anyway,” I turned to make my way back above deck, the gentle strumming of a guitar made me wander over to the stage, my heart ringing with the notes. I found myself standing once more in front of the stage, my eyes locked on the guitarist. The music slowed as a small frown appeared on the musicians face, then just as quick as it came; it vanished. His fingers started moving across the strings again, this time the song was different, it was as though I’d heard it before, unknown to me, I was slowly making my way onto the stage and toward the microphone, I gripped the stand and started humming along with the music.

“Miraculous!

Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!” I swallowed as I came out of my trance to find everyone staring at me, I reluctantly let go of the stand and took a few steps back, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” I stammered as I wished for nothing more than to be able to sink into the floor.

“That was amazing!” A high pitched voice squeaked as loud as it could. I looked up sharply as I saw a young woman with blonde hair and a pink outfit. “You have to sing with us, please?” How was anyone supposed to say no to that?

“I’d be honored to le lutin,” The words spilling from my lips before I could stop them. The small young woman grinned as she nodded, her voice practically gone as as she threw her arms around me in a hug.

“Now that, that’s settled let’s get you to the hospital to get you checked out,” A young woman rasped as she placed her hands on the smaller young woman’s shoulders.

“So you’re a singer,” the soothing baritone washed over me like water as I slowly turned to face him. The light aqua eyes met mine and it felt as if everything else had vanished, something about him drew me in, he was handsome and beautiful at the same time. I managed to somehow get out a response. “That’s awesome, what do you sing?” He asked, his fingers idling plucking at the strings.

“Just about everything,” I managed as I swallowed, I jumped as I felt a hand land on my shoulder, turning my head I see a grinning Adrien.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing? Can you sing something else for us?” The model asked excitedly as he nearly bounced on his feet, his emerald eyes sparkling.

“I did have a song in mind actually,” I stammered as I swallowed and rubbed the back of my neck shyly.

“What’s it called?”

“It’s from Lea Michelle actually, it’s called Love Is Alive,” I said with a swallow as I pulled out my phone and pulled up the song. As the song played Adrien nodded as the glanced at the guitarist.

“What do you think Luka? Wanna give it a shot?” The model asked as he took his place behind the keyboard.

‘Luka, that’s his name, I’ll have to remember that,’ I thought to myself as I felt the familiar fluttering in my stomach. Luka nodded as he picked up the guitar, his aqua eyes meeting my amber ones.

“You guys got it after one listen?” I asked as I raised an eyebrow, Adrien smirked as he started playing the opening notes, his eyes meeting mine in an almost challenge.

“Do you doubt?” He asked with an almost Cheshire grin. I returned his grin with a small smirk as I took my place at the mic. I looked at the small group that was on the deck and swallowed as I gave them a small bow, closing my eyes I let my guard down as Adrien played the opening lines.

“It wakes me up at night

It needs to share its light

It doesn't get how dark it is outside

It warms the rising sun

It kisses everyone

It doesn't remember the hate of yesterday

Oh, can't you hear it in my voice?

Oh, can't you see it in my eyes?

Love,

Love is alive

In me…”

I swallowed as I started to vocalize, I wasn’t just singing, I was pouring everything I had into this, all my past heartache and the emptiness I felt from my own family. I didn’t dare open my eyes.

“And when my golden crown

Becomes a cup of doubt

I try to remember all I need is all around

Oh, can't you hear it in my voice?

Oh, can't you see it in my eyes?

Love,

Love is alive

In me…”

I felt tears run down my face as I started to vocalize once again, my hands letting go of the mic as I placed a hand over my heart.

“Oh, can't you hear it in my voice?

Oh, can't you see it in my eyes?

Love,

Love is alive

Oh, can't you feel it in my touch?

Know that I'll always have enough

Love,

Love is alive

In me…”

I let my vocals soar as I continued to vocalize, my heart trying to find peace, as the music came to an end I slowly opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me with their jaws on the floor. I slowly took a step back and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

“That was totally awesome!!!!!” Adrien crowed as he gave me a blinding smile, I gave a small smile back as I felt myself blush.

“It seems like you found yourselves a backup vocalist for Kitty Section,” I turned and looked as Marinette walked onto the deck, her hair was down for once, it really looked good on her. Luka put his guitar down and made his way over to the young woman.

I swallowed as I saw the look of pure adoration in their faces, they were deeply in love, I don’t know if it was a spoken understanding or not but the fact remained that it was there. I turned my attention towards the others as they came up to introduce themselves. I gave them warm smiles as I told them who I was and where I was from, silently thanking my parent’s for having me take French.

“You have to join us for an official practice sometime,” Luka said as he and Marinette walked over to us, I gave a small nod as I fought to keep my blush at bay, no way was I crushing on someone’s boyfriend.


	5. It Feels Like Home

The summer gave way to autumn, the heat of summer slowly broke and gave way to the cool that came with the cooler months. I’m much more of a cool weather fan myself so I wasn’t complaining. The only problem I have is dragging myself out of my comfortable bed.

“If you don’t get up now, you won’t have time for breakfast,” My aunt sing-songs as she walks past my room, she was far too cheerful. I growl low in my throat as I make my way into the bathroom, I gasp softly as I splash my face with the cold water, lifting my head I stare at my reflection, my amber eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the bathroom. I frowned slightly as I looked at my hair, unlike my mother and father who both had blonde hair mine was an auburn much like my aunt.

“I’m up,” I call as I hear her knocking on the door again, I rolled my eyes as I heard her laugh as she made her way back into the kitchen.

******

“So how are you liking your first day?” Adrien asked as he turned to face me, his emerald eyes seeming to shine as he grinned at me. I couldn’t help but grin back as I nodded my head.

“I actually find it quite easy as a matter of fact,” I said as I popped my neck, my hand rubbing the back of my neck as I groaned slightly.

“Really? Most new students find it difficult,” Marinette spoke up as she took a bite of one of the many macaroons she’d brought from her family’s bakery.

“Well if I’m being honest, I actually came from a very prestigious school in the states, the best money could buy,” I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

“What made you move to Paris?” Alya asked as she took a bite of her lunch, I shrugged as I set my water bottle down.

“My health to be honest, I know I don’t look it but I actually get sick real easily, it was only because my aunt insisted I move here if only for a year. But I’m thinking about staying, this place; it feels like home. I really can’t see myself leaving,” I said softly as I took a bite of my salad, I sighed as I set the bowl aside, my appetite dwindling every second.

“Are you feeling alright Alec? You look a little pale,” Nino asked as he put down his drink. I nodded as I rested my head in my hand and sighed softly.

“I’ll be fine, it’ll pass,” I said as I felt a weight start to settle in my chest. I coughed softly, trying to keep it at bay, but as usual it didn’t work and I soon had a full blown coughing fit going on. I clutched my chest as my lungs burned, my body begging for relief.

“Alec, come on man breath, slow deep breaths,” Adrien said as he rubbed my back, I gasped harshly as I started coughing even harder, pulling back my hands I wasn’t really surprised when I found blood on them, I looked up and reached for my bag, desperately hoping my inhaler was still there.

“Maybe we should get Ms. Bustier, she’ll know what to do,” Marinette said as she jumped up. As Marinette ran into the school, I fell to the side and gasped as I felt another cough building. Looking up I saw Marinette running back out the front door of the school followed closely by my aunt. Kneeling next to me she pulled out my inhaler from her purse and pushed it into my mouth.

“One deep breath kiddo, come on,” She said as she depressed the cartridge, taking a deep breath I gasped as I felt the medicine enter my lungs, after a few seconds I started to breath a little easier, my heart slowed and my breaths came smoother. “That’s it, calm slow breaths,”

“I’m sorry auntie,” I rasped as I took another breath, my eyes watering as I looked up at her.

“For what?” She asked softly as she placed a cool hand to my forehead.

“For making you worry,” I said as I swallowed hard, my eyes meeting hers. She smiled softly as she brushed my hair out of my eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, are you feeling better?” She asked as she looked me over, my inhaler still in her hand. I nod as I slowly push myself up, my arms shaking as I give her a small smile.

“Here, let us help you,” Adrien said as he knelt next to me and put my arm around his shoulder.

“Thanks Adrien,” I said as Marinette got my other side, I moan softly as I sway slightly. “Maybe I should go to the nurse after all,” I say softly as I glance at my aunt who nods.

“I’ll be there in a few minuets, I’ll need to talk with Mr. Damocles.” Aunt Caline said gently as she put my inhaler in my bag and handed it to Marinette. Turning on her heel she quickly made her way back into the school, a determined look was plastered on her face as she went.

******

“Alright, monsieur just relax and lay back. That’s it, I’ll turn down the lights for you so you can rest,” The nurse said softly as she gave me a warm smile. I smiled back as I closed my eyes, sleep claimed me quickly.


	6. Dreams and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing the rating of this fic as it will be dealing with dark matters, and if you want translations for the French let me know.

_‘Come on Alec let’s go!’_

_‘Slow down, you’re going too fast,’ I called as I ran after the young boy, my ears ringing with his joyful laughter._

_‘Come on little bro, we’re almost there!’ As I came over the top of the hill I gasped as I saw the sparkling lake that spread out before me._

_‘Last one in is a rotten egg,’_

_‘No fair, you had a head start!’ I shouted as I ran after him, my feet pounding against the dusty ground, a cloud of dust trailing behind us as we raced across the dock and leapt into the cold water._

I gasped harshly as I sat straight up in the bed, my body covered in a cold sweat. I swallowed hard as I felt a sob try to force it’s way out of my throat. I threw the covers off me and carefully made my way into the bathroom, wincing at the bright light I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I glare at my reflection as I grab my toothbrush and start briskly brushing my teeth.

‘I haven’t dreamed about that summer in years, why now of all times?’ I thought to myself as I turned around and turned on the shower, my mind wondering back to when I was eight, my big brother and I were only a few years apart. But that didn’t matter to us. We were practically inseparable, where one would go the other was sure to follow.

 _‘Alec it’s alright, I’ve got you, I’ll never let you fall. I promise,’_ I shook my head angrily as I stepped into the scalding shower. “You’re a fucking liar,” I whispered into the stream of water, “You said you’d be there no matter what…”

******

“Alec, are you alright? You’ve seemed down all day,”

“Hey Marinette, I’m alright, just got a lot on my mind that’s all,” I said with a small smile as I walked into the bakery, the smell of freshly baked bread filled my senses and made me think of living in that small town. The smell of freshly baked bread was always a source of comfort for me, there was a little mom and pop place that I’d always stop by on the way to school, every time I’d offer to pay they’d just wave me off with a small laugh and say it was on the house.

“Alec, come in, it’s been a while since we’ve seen you, are you feeling alright?” Sabine asked as she walked up to me and pulled me down into one of her customary hugs. Something about Sabine’s hugs could make the worst day better, it must be a mom thing. Not that I had anything to actually reference it to, after all it’s kind of hard to have a mother when your own mother is off traveling the world all the damn time.

“Thank you maman,” I said with a small smile as the woman once more drew me into an embrace, like she always did. Saturday I found myself at my usual place at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, I sat perched on an empty display case munching on a buttery, flakey croissant. “I’m doing alright, I just needed a little rest.” I said as I finished my pastry, brushing my hands on my pants I hopped off the case and gave the older woman what I hoped was a charming smile. Sabine smiled back as she motioned for me to join her, I glanced at the clock and frowned, it was almost four-thirty.

“How would you like to take home some leftover baked goods?” Sabine asked as she gave me a bag filled with croissants, macaroons, and a few other items I couldn’t name off the top of my head. I looked at the woman who’d become a surrogate mother to me with wide eyes.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, you take it,” She said with a wave of her hand, a small knowing smile on her face. “Besides, I know how much you and your aunt like our bread,” I gave a small laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“What can I say? You make the best bread I’ve ever had,” I gushed as I pulled out a canelé, taking a bite I moaned softly as the flavors burst over my tongue. “That settles it, I’m never going back to the states, I’m going to stay in this wonderful city for the rest of my life.” I said as I quickly finished the sweet treat. Sabine chuckled as she patted my cheek.

“Don’t jump to such life changing decisions so quickly kiddo, you may decide you want to go back after all.” She said as the door to the bakery opened.

“Hey Alec, are you feeling better?” Adrien asked as he held the door open for his girlfriend.

“Hey Adrien, good afternoon Kagami it’s good to see you again.”

“It is good to see you again as well Alec,” Kagami said with a small bow.

“What brings you here? I don’t think Marinette is home,” I said as I pulled out a croissant, taking a bite I hum softly.

“I’m actually here to see if you wanted to hangout with us, my father is off on a business trip and I managed to get away from my body guard for a few hours,” The blonde model said with a sly grin on his face.

I raised an eyebrow as I finished my pastry. “Adrien Agreste, did you play hooky?” I asked as glanced at Sabine who, to her credit was playing the deaf card really well.

“I’m sorry dears did you say something?” She asked with a small wink as she handed both Adrien and Kagami a buttery croissant, the look on Adrien’s face had me frowning slightly as he took a small nibble out of the baked good.

******

“So where are we going?” I asked as I fell into step beside Adrien.

“Well, the band has practice today, and I was wondering if you were feeling up to joining us for practice, Rose is still out due to the doctor’s orders,” Adrien said as we crossed the street, I nodded in thought as we made our way towards the Couffaine’s houseboat. I waved to everyone as we crossed the plank, I scanned the stage and smiled when I saw Marinette and Luka talking, ‘good, at least that’ll keep them occupied for a while.’ I thought to myself as I heard my name being called. Turning around I was tackled by a little pink blur.

“Hello le lutin,” I said softly as I felt the smaller girl squeeze me.

“Are you going to sing for us again?” She asked, her voice raspy as she looked up at me, her periwinkle eyes shining up at me. I slowly blinked at the young woman and raised an eyebrow.

“You do know I don’t usually sing what you do right?” I asked as I felt more eyes on me, I ignored the urge to turn around as I kept my attention locked on the young woman who nodded.

“I know, I wanna hear more of what you like to sing, pretty please?” She asked as he clasped her hands and gave me puppy eyes.

“As you wish petite dame,” I said with a small bow, I turned towards the group and gave a small smile. “Do any of you have an objection to The Phantom Of The Opera?” I asked as I jumped onto the stage, my eyes briefly meeting Luka’s before meeting the rest of the bands eyes. They all shook their head as I nodded in thought, my mind racing as I went through the title song in my mind.

“Did you have someone in mind for the Christine?” Marinette asked as she sat on the edge of the stage.

“I was actually thinking about doing Christine’s part, I just need someone to play our phantom,” I said as I looked between Luka and Adrien. Adrien glanced at Luka and walked over to his piano, flicking a few switches he plays a few notes, the unmistakeable organ music started playing through the speakers. “Luka, will you do me the honor of being the phantom for me?” I asked as I gave him a warm smile. Luka nodded as he strummed his guitar, a small smile on his face.

“I’d be honored,” The guitarist said warmly as we both glanced at Adrien, the model nodded as we all turned back to the group, my hands gripped the mic stand and swallowed softly as the opening music started. I smiled softly as I felt the music stir in my soul, opening my eyes I lifted the mic and started to sing.

“La nuit dans mon sommeil

Se glisse un homme

Sa voix éclate en moi

Sa voix me somme

Serait-ce rêve encore?

Mais cette fois

Je sais que le fantôme de l’opéra

Est là en moi” I grinned as I turned and looked at Luka as he looked up, his aqua eyes meeting my amber ones. I swallowed as I saw the passion burning in his eyes, I knew that he was a musician through and through, and part of me wondered how much of it was acting, and how much of it was him wishing his girlfriend was singing with him instead. My thoughts were soon erased as he opened his mouth to sing.

“C **e soi la scène est mise** ****

**Nos chants se mêlent** ****

**Ma main, mes mots, ma voix** ****

**Je t’ensorcelle** ****

**Et si ton doux regard** ****

**Se perd parfois** ****

**Tu sais que le fantôme de l’opéra** ****

**Est làen toi** ” I swallowed as the music continues, the notes taking on a more mysterious tone. I lifted my mic as I faced Luka as he walked out from where he’d been standing, his eyes locked on mine. I didn’t know who was playing his guitar and at this point I didn’t care.

“Ceux qui vous voient en face

Sont pris s’effroi

Je suis un masque pour vous” Luka had stopped in front of me, his aqua eyes locked on mine as he leaned in close.

“ **Je suis ta voix** ” I swallowed as the music picked up, our eyes never leaving each other’s face as we started to sing together, our voices blending smoothly.

“ **Vorte** (mon) **_esprit et_ mon **(ton) **_chant_** ****

**_S’envolent ou ploient_ ** ****

**_Je_ ** _(Tu)_ **_sais que le fantôme de l’opéra_ ** ****

**_Est lá en_ moi **(toi)

C’est lui

C’est le fantôme de l’opéra” I swallowed as I locked my eyes on the man in front of me.

“Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah

**Chante, mon ange de musique…**

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah

**Chante, mon ange…** ****

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah ****

**Chante pour moi!** ****

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah ****

**Chante, mon ange!** ****

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah ****

**Chante pour moi!** ****

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-A-a-a-h!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” My voice soared as the song came to a close, my eyes closed as I lifted my hand to my throat, I panted softly as I slowly lowered my hand and opened my eyes. We’d gathered quite the group during our little performance, not only were our friends watching but we’d drawn a crowd along the side of the Seine as well, and from the look of them they were tourists. I gave a bow to our friends then turned with a flourish and gave the crowd on the side of the river a bow as well. The crowd burst into applause as Luka took a bow as well, his aqua eyes shining in the bright afternoon sun.

I swallowed as I stared at this man, with every moment I spend in his presence the more I want to know him, I’ve fallen for him… but I knew I’d never be able to have him.

******

_‘Come on tiger, we’ve gone over this piece how many times already?’ I grumbled as I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowing at the piano._

_‘I’ve been doing this same piece for almost two months! I’ll never get this!’ I shouted as I glared up at my brother._

_‘Alright, just one more time then we’ll call it quits for the night okay?’ He said softly as he reached out and ruffled my hair._

_“Hey!” I grumbled as I triedto fix my hair._

_******_

‘I fucking hate Monday’s,’ I grouse as I brush my teeth, I smile softly as I smell the coffee being brewed. I stagger into the kitchen and grab myself a mug. I added my cream and sugar to my cup and waited for the heavenly brew to be finished. Pulling the baker bag closer to me I pulled out a chocolate covered croissant. I sat on my stool and watch as the coffee pot slowly fills up.

“You’re up early,” Aunt Caline said as she walked into the kitchen, her heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

“I couldn’t sleep,” I said as I got up and poured my cup of coffee, grabbing a cup for her I poured her, her cup as well.

“Are you still having the dreams?” She asked softly as I felt her eyes on the back of my head. I swallowed as I felt myself stiffen. Gritting my teeth I forced myself to relax, I turned and handed her, her cup of coffee.

“Not as many as before,” I said as I took a sip, the warmth of the coffee filled my entire body.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as she leaned forward, her arms resting on the counter as she looked at me, her sharp teal eyes meeting mine.

“No,” I said as I drained my cup and picked up my satchel. I walked past her and swallowed as I heard her sigh. That was one thing I really like about my aunt, she doesn’t push me when it comes to my personal life. “I’ll see you at school Auntie,” I said softly as I grabbed my keys and closed the door behind me.

‘ _You know she just asks because she cares right?_ ’ I scowl as I shake my head, trying to keep the voice quiet as I grip my satchel tighter as I run to the school, my mind racing as I try to keep the memories at bay. I reach the school and pant heavily as I lean against the wall, my heart racing as I try to keep my voice down. Why now? Why are these memories coming back now?!

“I don’t want to remember…”


	7. The Brewing Storm

_Dear Alec,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll be long gone._ _I know I said I’d always catch you_ _I’m so sorry tiger, I tried my best but sometimes things happen and… gods I’m the worst big brother ever…_ _I wish I could go back and change the past, there’s so many things I’d do over again, do right. I’d do better by you, I just hope that when this letter reaches you, you’ll be in a safe place. I worry about you bro, I know mom and dad aren’t there and more likely than not have all but forgotten about you. I never have, and never will. We will meet again, and when we do you can do whatever the hell you want to me, hit me, curse me, whatever. I deserve that and so much more. It’s getting late… and I don’t have much time left… stay safe tiger… I love you… so much._

I swallow as I glare at the letter, I’ve read and re-read this letter so many times I have it memorized. I fold the letter up and put it back where it came from. I glance at the clock and stifle a sigh, it was early, far too early to be up. But I knew that if I tried to fall back asleep, the memories would swarm me like locusts as they decimate a wheat field. I turn on the shower and sigh softly as I wait for it to warm up. I frown as an idea starts to from in my mind, I sigh as I quickly push that thought away and step into the scalding shower.

******

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright Alec? You look terrible,” Adrien said as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over chest. His piercing emerald eyes were spell binding, almost as though they were a magical artifact. I frowned slightly as I felt a stirring of anger build in my gut, I was so sick and tired of everyone asking if I was alright, I was so damned sick of it!

“I’m fine,” I snapped as I walked past him and into the building, my eyes blazing as I slid into my seat, slamming my bag down I pulled out my phone and pulled out my headphones and put them in. I looked up as my table partner sat down next to me. “What do you want?” I snarled, my tone as cold as ice.

“Nothing, just sitting, like you. I’m Lila,” The young woman said holding out her hand, I glanced at her hand and rolled my eyes.

“I know who you are, and quite frankly I don’t give a damn who you are,” I said as I turned back towards the front, my eyes locked on the blackboard.

******

_‘You know that mom and dad only push you because you’re so talented right?’_

_‘You’re twice as talented as me, I’ve heard you on the piano, you blow everyone away at the competitions!’_

_‘Be that as it may, you have the potential little bro to be the best,’_

I blink as I jolt back to reality, my mind racing as I try to calm my breathing down. I shakily lift my head and meet the gaze of my fellow students. How long was I absent for? I looked around the room and swallowed as I saw my aunt walk into the room. Alright, it looks like I wasn’t out of it for as long as I thought.

******

I lean against the wall and groan as I pop my back, shaking my head I sigh as I keep thinking back to that damn letter. I glance around and slowly pull the letter out of my satchel, my eyes quickly scan the letter. I don’t know why I bother to read it, I have it already memorized anyway. Maybe Aunt Caline could share a new insight or something.

“There you are Alec, we’ve been looking for you,” Marinette said as she and the others rounded the corner, a bag from the bakery in her hands. I swallowed as I felt and heard my stomach rumble. “Bàba made this just for you,” She said as she shoved the back into my hands. I peeked into the bag and felt a small smile tug at my lips as the scent of freshly baked pastry filled my nose. I swallowed out as I puled out a cinnamon roll, I felt tears well up in my eyes as I brought it to my lips and took a bite, the flavor exploding over my tongue reminding me of home, of the friends I’d left behind. I blink as the cinnamon roll is now gone and I have tears streaming down my face.

“It’s going to be alright, whatever you’re going through we’ll help you. You’re not alone,” Adrien said as he handed me a box of tissues. I nod and blow my nose as I hiccuped.

“We’ve got your back, I promise,” Marinette said softly as she gives me a warm hug.

******

“These emotions are potent, powerful… and yet… I sense more… so much more.” The window slowly opened revealing a man with greying hair and sharp grey eyes. He was watching as the white butterflies flew around him.

“Master, perhaps you should leave him alone, I worry for you if you chose to akumatize this one,” Nooroo said softly as he hovered over his master’s shoulder.

“I must Nooroo, this one will be my ultimate masterpiece, his repressed emotions are almost at their breaking point, and once that happens I will finally be able to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, then I can finally make my dream come true… I’ll finally able to be with her again.”

******

‘Two more months, I can hold out for two more months, then I’ll be able to finally get the hell out of this place.’ Looking out the window at the setting sun the man lets out a sigh as the door to his room opens, revealing a woman with a tablet. 

“He’s waiting for you sir,” 

“Thank you Sasha, I’ll be right there,” With a nod the woman closed the door, turning back to the window he sighed as he turns on his heel and makes his way towards the door. Pausing by the desk he glances down at the photo. “I’ll see you soon tiger, and I hope you can forgive me.”


	8. What Have I Done?

‘Two more months, I can hold out for two more months, then I’ll be able to finally get the hell out of this place.’ Looking out the window at the setting sun the man lets out a sigh as the door to his room opens, revealing a woman with a tablet.

“He’s waiting for you sir,”

“Thank you Sasha, I’ll be right there,” With a nod the woman closed the door, turning back to the window he sighed as he turns on his heel and makes his way towards the door. Pausing by the desk he glances down at the photo. “I’ll see you soon tiger, and I hope you can forgive me.”

******

Taking a stance I was all too familiar with I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt a hush fall over the room. “Begin!” I snap my eyes open as my opponent lunges towards me. I smirked as he raised his sabre and lunged, my hand snapping out and deflecting the sabre. I smirked as he took a step back and went on the offensive.

“Is that really the best you can do?” I taunted as I deflected blow after blow with ease.

“You really want me to give it my all?” Adrien asked, the smirk clearly heard in his voice as he pulled back, his posture neutral as we squared up against each other. I nodded as I took my stance, my eyes sharp as I gave the fencer a smirk of my own.

“Alright then, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” The model said as he lunged once more, this time not letting up as we moved from our spot off to the side of the courtyard, as we made our way across the yard we were unaware of just how much attention we were actually attracting. Dropping into the splits I ducked under Adrien as I swung out to kick him, jumping back he chuckled as he went on the defensive as I started on the offensive.

******

“Oh wow… look at them go,” Marinette breathed as she watched as Adrien and Alec sparred, next to her stood Kagami as she too watched the match.

“They are very evenly matched, I’ve never seen someone use martial arts against a fencer, it is quite something to behold.” The Japanese young woman said as she kept her gaze on the match. “Alec is quite flexible it seems,” She remarked as she watched as the singer fell into a perfect split.

“I get the feeling there’s more to our new friend than we know,” Nino remarked as he and Alya joined the small group of friends, the later of course had her phone out recording everything.

“That’s certainly true of everyone,” Luka spoke up as he walked up next to Marinette, his aqua eyes locked on the sparing match, his eyes narrowing slightly as Alec struck Adrien rapidly and efficiently, his strikes were as precise and accurate. “He’s still holding back,” The guitarist whispered softly as he continued to watch the match.

******

“I concede, I can’t go anymore,” Adrien panted as he pulled his mask off, sweat dripping from his bangs as he laughed breathlessly. I swallowed hard as I lowered my guard and panted softly.

“To be honest I thought you’d for sure drop after I hit your pressure points, I didn’t exactly go easy either,” I said as I wiped my face, my amber eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. Shrugging Adrien pulled out a spare towel and tossed it to me, my hand catching it midair. I glance around the courtyard and chuckle softly as I give a wave to our friends. “I’m gonna hit the showers, I need it,” I said as I grabbed my bag, I gave the group another wave, forcing myself to keep my gaze away from Luka as I pushed open the doors to the locker-rooms.

******

“What do you mean he’s holding back?” Nino asked as everyone turned and looked at Luka.

“He’s got a lot of pent up emotion, he’s really hurting,” The guitarist said softly as he watched as the singer walked into the locker-room. Adrien grabbed a water bottle and took a sip as he walked over to the group.

“That was one of the best sparing sessions I’ve ever had,” He laughed as he brushed his hair out of his face.

“That was very intense bro,”Nino said as he held out his fist for a fist bump, to which Adrien obliges.

“I think it helped him more than it did me to be honest, he told me to give it my all, but I still think he was holding back.” The model said as he glanced back at the locker-room.

******

‘That was fun, I haven’t had that much fun sparing since…’ I shake my head as I quickly strip out of my workout clothes and grab my caddy and head into the shower. I step under the scalding water and sigh as I start to wash the stench of sweat off me, my mind going back to the sparring session, I’d told Adrien to give it his all… and what did I do? I held back like a fucking pussy, not wanting to hurt him. I do know that the blows I did land though should have been enough to make him drop his sabre if nothing else, but his grip remained as strong as it had when we first started. Shaking my head I quickly finish up and get out, my hair dripping in my face as I wrap the towel around my waist.

******

“Here you go dears, drink up, there’s plenty more in the kitchen,” Sabine said warmly as she put a tray of food and drinks on the table in front of us. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the bakery,” She said as she closed the door behind her, leaning forward I snagged a macaroon off the tray and took a healthy bite.

“Your parents make the best sweets!” I crowed as I took finished off the macaroon and picked up another one.

“Leave some for the rest of us,” Adrien griped as he picked up and cookie and took a bite, his eyes fluttering closed as he savored the cookie.

“Careful there Den, you might just bust a button,” I said with a small smirk as I dodged the pillow he’d thrown my way. “I’m going to tell maman you’re being mean to me,” I said with a playful pout as I ducked another pillow.

“Boys, if you two don’t knock it off, I’m going to have to separate you two,” Marinette said as she walked out of the kitchen, a tray of glasses in her hands.

“You two behave like siblings,” Nino teased as passed a plate of cookies to his girlfriend. Alya chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at Nino, I played it up sure, but if I’m being honest, the idea of having Adrien as a brother struck a little too close to home for me. I picked up a cookie and took a bite, the flavors danced over my tongue but my mind was suddenly thousands of miles away. My mind going back to that last summer, before everything went to hell. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I swallowed and tried to slow my racing heart as I saw everyone looking at me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as I went to take a bite of my cookie only to find it was gone.

“You’re crying, did we say something wrong?” Kagami asked, her blunt tone breaking through once more as I reached up and wiped at my face. I frowned slightly at my wet fingers as I dried them on my pants.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” I said as I took the tissues that Marinette offered me. I dabbed at my eyes and swallowed back the sob that wanted to explode from my lips.

“Excuse me,” I said with a whisper as I pulled myself up and ran out the door. I barely registered that someone was calling after me as I slowed down through the bakery, before I could reach the door however there was a hand on my arm. I whirled around, ready to snap at whoever touched me. The snarl fell flat when I saw Sabine looking at me, her eyes narrowed slightly as she gently pulled me into the backroom.

“Alec, what’s wrong sweetie?” She asked as she motioned for me to have a seat on one of the many sacks of flour. I swallowed hard as I looked down at my feet, I opened my mouth to say that I was fine when a sob ripped itself from my throat. Sabine said nothing as she walked over to me, cupping my face she stared into my eyes and whatever she saw there caused her to pull me into a deep embrace, as she stroked my hair I felt the walls and dams I’d built over the years start to crack and fall.

“I’m sorry… so sorry…” I said over and over again as the older woman held me close and gently ran her fingers through my hair as she hummed a gentle lullaby in mandarin.

“What are you sorry for honey?” She asked softly as my sobs started to fade.

“I’m sorry for being a terrible son… and a terrible… brother,” I whispered the last part as I felt a twinge in my heart.

“Why would you think you’re a terrible son?” Sabine asked softly, her eyes meeting mine as she gently wiped the tears from my face.

“I must be… why else would my parent’s not bother acknowledging my existence unless it was for a charity or something?” I snapped as I felt the surge of anger once more.

******

“All these emotions, it’s enough to make me light headed! How can one person have so much pent up, it’s almost unthinkable.”

“Perhaps we should wait to akumatize this one until we know for sure that he’ll be useful for sure,”

“Oh I plan too, this one is going to be the best yet, and I might actually be able to finally get my hands on Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous!”

******

I scowled at the microphone in front of me as I stood on the deck of the Liberty, the sun was harsh against my face as I leaned my head back and sighed. I was alone on the top deck while everyone was down below having snacks and whatever else they could think of. I wasn’t really in the mood to join them, nor was I really in the mood to sing. But here I am glaring at this poor microphone like it was the bane of my existence. I jump as I heard the familiar strum of guitar strings.

“I thought I’d find you here, are you alright?” Luka asked as he sat on one of the speakers, his trusty guitar in his hand and his aqua eyes were locked on me.

“I’m fine, just not really feeling like singing,” I said as I gave him a small smile, hoping he’d buy it. A small frown was all I needed to know that he saw right through it.

“You’re not fine,” He said with that same small frown as he strummed softly, shaking his head he strummed again, then again, a tune flowed out of his guitar and seemed to pull the emotion right from my heart. “You’re feeling like this…” He proceeded to play a lone melancholy tune, filled with deep drop offs and guttural tones that sounded like a child screaming for his parents attention, of a little brother begging for his big brother, his protector to come back and keep the monsters at bay.

“Please stop,” I whisper as tears stream down my face. Luka looked up at me, his own eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he gently puts down his instrument.

“I’m sorry… I had no idea it was that bad. I’m not particularly good with words, music has always been so much easier,” I nodded as I understood more that he knew, when I was unable to speak I would always resort to singing. And right now, whether I wanted to admit it or not, I really needed to sing.

“Will you play for me?” I asked softly as I looked at the microphone.

“Of course, what do you want me to play?” He asked as he picked up the guitar again, his hands expertly placed.

“I don’t know, can you just strum until I start singing?” I asked as I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I saw him nod as he started to play, I walked over to the mic and hummed softly, the sound of my hum echoing around me as Luka continued to play behind me. I swallowed as I started to sing softly. I kept my eyes closed as the song poured from my lips. As the song came to an end I pulled back from the mic and panted softly, I could feel tears once more on my face but couldn’t find it in my heart to care. “One more, please,” I said softly as I turned to face Luka, my eyes pleading with him. At his nod he started to strum again, his fingers gliding over the strings as he kept his gaze on me.

“Just like

Snow that hasn’t completely melted

In the shade

I continue on with these feelings inside me

Please tell me how I’m supposed to close the door on this love

Your everything has lost its tomorrow

And is now wandering around eternally

Along with me

Who was unable to say goodbye or move on

Just like

A spell that still won’t break

Or some kind of curse

I’m still holding on to some heavy baggage

Hey, what kind of tomorrow

Am I supposed to look for in this town?

Ah…” The scream ripped itself from my throat as I felt some of my pent up emotion leave me. I swallowed as I gripped the mic, my hands shaking as I listened to Luka play. I slowly opened my eyes as I started to sing again.

“The cold tears that fall

Freeze under the sky

They pretend to be kind

And around the time they fall down my face

Two people who were always together are torn apart

That’s all there is to this story

Even if your everything loses its shape one day

You’ll always be here within me

As I try to move forward again, even though I couldn’t say goodbye

You’ll always be here with me” I let my hands slip off the mic as the gang started to clap and cheer, I ignored their cheers as I made my way off the stage, my hair hanging over my eyes as I willed the tears to stop. I walked down below deck as the cheers stopped, blinking I found myself in the living room of the houseboat. Hearing someone coming down the stairs I turn around to see Luka standing there.

“That was amazing,” He said softly as he gave me a warm smile, I said nothing as he walked over to me. I stared into his eyes and without a thought I threw my arms around him and kissed him. Realization hit me as I felt him stiffen, pulling back I felt guilt boil in my stomach.

“I’m sorry…” I said softly as I pushed past him and ran off the boat, my eyes blurring once more as I ran towards home.


	9. Reunion

‘I’m such a fucking idiot, what the hell was I thinking?! Oh that’s right I wasn’t!’ I growled low as I slowed down and panted heavily, sweat dripping from my brow as I tired to get my raging emotions under control, with a loud snarl I whirl around and punch the wall, a large dent forming. I pulled my hand back and looked at it with a groan, bloody, but I don’t thinkI damaged anything. I look up as I hear a man calling out to try his ice cream, frowning slightly I make my way towards the voice.

“Good afternoon young man, some ice cream you’d like yes?” A stout man asked as he turned to face me, a charming smile on his face as he looked down at my red hand. “Some trouble you’ve had lately in love yes?” He asked as he reached down and started to make an ice cream cone.

“Oh please sir, I’m not really in the mood for ice cream right now, and I don’t even have my wallet on me.” I tried to object as the man continued to make a cone.

“And here you are, one scoop of a nice vanilla, one blue raspberry, and for the top butterscotch with a strawberry drizzle,” I gaped at the cone as I turned to look at the man as he held out the cone for me to take. I took it with a small frown as I studied the cone.

“But I don’t have any money,” I said softly as I took a bite of the ice cream, my eyes flying open as the flavors danced over my tongue. This was some of the best ice cream I’d ever tasted! I looked at the ice cream man.

“First cone is free, André will be around again,” He said as he shooed me away with a fond chuckle. I nodded as I took another bite of the ice cream, I sat down on the bank of the Seine and stared at the water as I finished my cone, after finishing the cone I noticed that my mood was a bit better. I still felt plenty guilty about what happened don’t get me wrong but… I felt lighter, happier somehow.

“Maybe it is magic,” I muttered as I pulled myself up, I continued to watch as the river flowed past me, my mind racing as I tried to figure out why I’d kissed my friends boyfriend. Some friend I am.

“Are you quite done with your pity party?” A voice snipped at me from behind, I turned and glared as Lila walked over to me, I couldn’t stand this girl, she was too sickeningly sweet and peppy.

“What the hell do you want Lila?” I growled as I took another bite of my ice cream. Lila shrugged as she sat next to me on the edge of the river, her legs tucked up under her as she watched me eat.

“I was just wondering if you were alright, you looked so upset,” What was with this girl?! One moment she’s snarky and rude and the next the’s sweet and concerned?!

“That’s none of your concern, I’m fine,” I snapped as I finished my ice cream. I stood up and jumped down from the ledge, my back popping slightly as I did so. I turned on my heel and started to walk back towards my apartment, my mind not really on anything as I started to hum.

******

“I’m home,” I call as I close the door behind me, I sigh softly as I put my keys on the side table.

“You’re back early,” My aunt said from the kitchen as she poked her head around the corner. I didn’t respond as I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “You got a letter in the mail by the way,” I looked up at that, a letter? Who would be writing to me?

“Did it say who it was from?” I asked as I took a drink of my water, I had an inkling as to who it might be, but I could be wrong.

“There was no return address no,” She said as she opened the fridge, I left her to her devices as I picked up the letter, I frowned as I read the scrawl on the front of the paper. Flipping it over I opened the envelope and pulled out the folded paper, I swallowed hard as I read the script. My hand started to shake as I finished the letter. With a growl I clench my fist and throw the letter onto the counter, turning on my heel I walk to my room and slam the door shut.

******

The plane ride went smoothly, really smoothly actually. In just a few more hours he’d be in Paris France, and then maybe he’d be able to breath easily. His assistant was sitting next to him tapping away at her tablet. Taking a sip of his wine he sighed as he leaned his head back, his head throbbing slightly.

“I’m on my way, finally…” He sighed as he reclined his seat and slowly closed his eyes.

“Just relax, I’ll wake you when we are getting ready to land,” Sasha said softly as she glanced at her boss.

******

_“It’s alright, remember what your coach said about doing your warm ups?” I nodded as I sighed and started singing through my scales, my voice ringing out in the empty garage. Our parent’s weren’t home so we had the entire place to ourselves, so we decided to turn the garage into a studio, my brother had pulled out his recording equipment and had set up a small studio for me to record and practice in. Granted I’d thought about recording a demo CD but my coach didn’t think I was ready yet._

_“Alright tiger, are you ready to give it a shot?” I nodded as I pulled on the headphones and took my place at the microphone._

My eyes flew open as I sat straight up in my bed, my body covered in sweat. ‘Damnit, another fucking memory.’ I groused to myself as I pulled myself out of the damp sheets. I stare at myself in the mirror and swallow as I see the dark circles under my eyes, I really need to start taking something if this is going to be the norm for me. I sigh softly as I splash my face with the cool water, leaning my head out of the bathroom I glance at the clock and groan. ‘Well shit, looks like I might as well stay up,’ The time read five thirty in the morning.

Pulling on my robe I carefully make my way into the kitchen and put the kettle on, I’d noticed that the longer I spent in France the more I wanted a cup of tea when something was wrong. I opened the cabinet and smiled softly when I saw a fresh box of chamomile tea sitting right in front. Hearing the kettle start to whistle I quickly pulled it off the heat and poured it into my mug, sitting myself at the table I sighed softly, the dim lights of Paris fluttered into the living room, casting long shadows on the wall. Sitting in the darkened dining room actually brought with it a sense of peace and calm. It’s kind of hard to explain, but sitting in the dark always helped me to focus, wither it was studying for a test or getting ready for a contest.

“Alec, sweetie; what what are you doing up this early? You have school in a few hours,” I looked up guiltily as my aunt walked into the kitchen, her own robe wrapped around her. Looking down into my cup I swallow another sigh as the words pour out of me.

“Sorry tante, I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. I’ve been having lots of memories pop back up lately, and I have no idea why,” I said softly as I looked out the window, my eyes locked on the Eiffel tower in the distance.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as she took a seat across from me, a mug of tea in her hands, frowning slightly I turned to face her, my amber eyes shining in the darkness.

“I’m not sure yet,”

******

Fall had finally given way to winter and with it came the biting cold. I wrapped my coat tighter around me and tugged my scarf over my face.

“It’s freezing,” Adrien cried as he ran into the classroom, his face flushed red as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

“It’s not that bad,” I said as I walked in behind him as I tugged my gloves off. “Where I’m from this is nothing,” I smirked as I sat on the edge of the table.

“Was it a culture shock for you when you moved here?” Alya asked as she and Marinette walked into the classroom. I nodded as I took a sip of the hot cocoa I’d gotten from the bakery that morning.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be,” I said as I put the cup down next to me.

“Alec, can you come with me please?” I turned and faced my aunt with a small frown, “You’re not in trouble I promise, but there’s someone who wants to see you.” She said softly as she gave me a small smile. I nodded as I picked up my cup and followed her into Mr. Damocles’ office. I glanced at my aunt as Mr. Damocles bid me to enter.

“Hey tiger, long time no see,” I gasped sharply as the door closed behind me, my eyes locked on the male in front of me, or amber eyes meeting across the room.

“Gaël?!”


	10. A Reunion and A Challenge

I swallow hard as I stare at the man in front of me, my body shaking as I take a step forward. With a roar I launch myself at him, my fist connecting with his face as a fiery rage surges through me. I glare as I continue to attack him, words were no longer coming out of me, instead it was pure raw primal sounds. I threw him away from me as I panted hard as shook.

“You fucking asshole… how could you?!” I scream, my voice raising in pitch as I kept switching from French to English. He said nothing, just watched me as he wiped the blood from his face. A look of deep seated hurt and regret was in his amber eyes.

“I’m sorry tiger, I’m so so sorry…” He said softly as he took a step towards me, I growl low as I take a step back, my body poised for another attack.

“You’re sorry?! YOU FUCKING ABANDONED ME!!!!!! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THEM!!!!! I BEGGED YOU TO TAKE ME WITH YOU!” I shrieked as I got into his face, my chest heaving as I glared at him. “You left me all alone… why?” I whispered as I looked into his eyes, tears streaming down my face as I gasped for breath.

“There’s nothing I can say that will ever be able to make up for my not being there for you. But I’m here now, and if you want me to be a part of your life still, then I will. I’m not going anywhere anymore, I want to be there for you. Please…” I panted softly as my breathing slowly got under control, I suddenly remembered where we were and I slowly turned my gaze towards the principle, only to find him staring at me like I was a wild animal.

******

The brisk cool wind bit into my face as we walked alongside the Seine, the soothing sound of the water as it lapped against the barrier was helping to sooth me.

“I’m sorry I punched you,” I said softly as I stopped, my gaze seeking the Eiffel tower. It was one of the only landmarks you could see from practically anywhere in the entire city.

“It’s alright, it’s not like I didn’t deserve it or anything,” I turned to face him, the one person I wanted at my side no matter what, my big brother. Gaël Barrier, my protector, and in many ways my other half.

“You still didn’t tell me why,” I sighed as I walked over to him. I stared into his eyes and swallowed softly. “Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around myself.

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong I promise,” He said as he gave me a warm smile. His smile faded though as he turned his gaze towards the tower, his face shifting from sad to angry to… nothing. “It was mom and dad if I’m being honest,” A small frown spread across his face as he pulled out his phone. Shaking his head softly he typed out a response as I turned my gaze once more towards the tower, my mind racing as I hear the familiar call of Paris’ most favorite ice cream man, a small grin spread across my face as I glanced at my brother.

“Want some ice cream?”

******

“This is really good, it’s even better than what we have in America,” I stifled a giggle as he took another bite and moaned.

“André has a way of making everyone feel better,” I said as I took a bite of my own ice cream.

“Sounds like magic,”

“Maybe it is,” I said softly as I watched the tourist crowd.

******

“There you are Alec, you weren’t in class today,” Adrien called as he and the rest of the gang walked into the bakery, I looked up, a pastry in my mouth. The model raised an eyebrow at me as I quickly finished off the baked treat. I started to say something when Gaël walked in, his hair tossed by the brisk wind. I swallowed the last bit of my pastry as I glanced between my brother and my group of friends.

“Why don’t you all head upstairs, I’ll be up soon with some snacks,” Sabine said as she gave everyone a warm smile. I gave the Chinese woman a small smile and started to head up with everyone when she grabbed my arm lightly. “Why don’t you help me real quick, then you can join your friends,” She said warmly as everyone made their way past, I noticed Gaël stay behind, his eyes on me and Sabine. I gave him a small smile and a nod as I turned my attention back to Sabine.

“What do you need help with Maman?” I asked as I listened for the door to close, once it did I let my smile fall.

“Nothing at all sweetie, are you going to be alright?” She asked as she put a tray on the table, her eyes watching me as I nodded. “You know you can tell me anything, you will never be judged in this house,” The conviction rang out with the clap of truth, I jolted slightly under the weight of her words.

“Yes maman,” I said softly as I gently picked up the tray, I carefully made my way up stairs and pushed the door to the apartment open.

“Let me get the door for you,” Marinette said as she opened the door wider for me, I gave her a smile in thanks as I walked into the living room and set the tray down on the table.

“Your new friends are very protective of you little bro,” Gaël said with a small smirk as he leaned back in the chair he was seated in, his eyes glimmering with mischief. I rolled my eyes at him as I picked up a macaroon and took a bite out of it. “They’ve been interrogating me ever since we came upstairs.”

I raised an eyebrow at that statement, “It’s only been about three minuets!”

“What can I say tiger? They are very efficient,” He said as he laughed slightly.

“Why do you call him tiger?” Adrien asked as he picked up a flaky croissant and took a bite.

“Because when he was younger, he was obsessed with tigers, and he still is as a matter of fact,” Gaël said as he reached over and picked up a cookie, taking a small bite his eyes went wide which caused Marinette to giggle softly. “These are the best damn things I’ve ever had!” He exclaimed as he picked up another cookie.

“The best Bakery in France,” I chirped as I took another bite of my macaroon. “So I take it introductions have already been made?” I ask as I pick up my cup, taking a whiff of the tea I sighed softly. ‘Thank you maman Sabine,’ I thought as I took a sip of my drink. It was just what I needed, a soothing chamomile tea.

“I can agree with that,” Gaël said as he took another bite of his cookie, his eyes fluttering closed. “This puts Clarks to shame,” at everyone’s confused looks he clarified that it was a locally ran mom and pop bakery.

Gaël cleared his throat as he sat up, his face serious. I immediately cut off my conversation with Adrien and looked at my brother, seeing his face I got up and went over to him. “What’s wrong?” I asked as I put a hand on his arm.

“There actually was another reason I’m here, granted I’m here mainly for you…” He trailed off as he pushed himself out of the chair and started to pace. Stopping in front of the window he swallowed as he growled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Gaël?” I asked as I stood behind him, my hands shaking slightly as I tried to read him.

“Mom and Dad are on their way,” he turned to face me, his face grave. “And they’re bringing Esme,” I felt myself pale as I took a step back, my heart racing as I felt my chest start to pain me, reaching up I clutched at my chest.

“Esme is coming here?!” I rasped as I saw grey start to creep into my vision. At my brother’s nod I felt my legs give out under me.

******

GAËL

As Alec fell I reached out to catch him, his body as light as it used to be when we were kids. “I’ve got you tiger,” I said softly as I gently cradled him to my chest. I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s one thing if our parents are coming, it’s quite another to mention that bitch. I grit my teeth at the mere thought of her, knowing that if she does make an appearance she’ll send my baby brother spiraling again, and this time he might not recover. I gently lay him on the couch and kneel next to him.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” I jolted as I was suddenly reminded that his friends were standing around us, everyone of them wearing varying shades of worry on their faces. The one who’d spoken, Mari I think her name was placed the back of her hand to my baby brother’s face with a small frown.

“He should be fine in a few minuets,” I said softly as I heard him moan softly, his eyes fluttering as he slowly came around. His amber eyes slowly opened and after a moment focused on mine. “Hey there Sleeping Beauty,” I teased gently as I reached out and brushed the fringe of his hair out of his eyes.

“Please tell me that this is a nightmare,” He whimpered as he kept his gaze locked on mine. I slowly shook my head as I cupped his cheek.

“I wish it was tiger, I truly do.” I said quietly as I leaned back so he could sit up if he wanted. After a few minuets he sits up, his face still pale as he wraps his arms around his legs. I pulled myself up and started to pace the room, my mind whirling as I pulled out my phone and sent Sasha a text message. I glanced at my brother and was shocked to see his friend Adrien cuddled up next to him like a cat, the model’s head in his lap as he ran his fingers through the golden locks.

“Are you sure you’re not part cat?” Alec asked as he continued to card his fingers through his friend’s hair. The model just chuckled and playfully purred as he spared a glance at Marinette.

“Thanks guys, I’m feeling a lot better,” Alec said gently as he leaned his head back against the couch and sighed.

******

Alec

‘Will I ever get a break? Will I ever truly be free?’ I wonder as I gently card my fingers through Adrien’s golden hair, the motion soothing both myself and the model who’s head was resting in my lap. My fingers still as I feel a slight rumbling coming from the dozing model, glancing down at him I smile softly as I shake my head certain that I was hearing things. I glanced around the room at my friends, my family. I didn’t really count my parent’s anymore, and honestly can you blame me? They rarely ever acknowledged my existence and when they did it was because they wanted something. We were the perfect family, at least from the outside. Our life was perfect, the heir apparent, the prodigy, and the siré and damé. American Royalty at it’s finest.

“Lec? You okay?” I looked down at Adrien and stared into his emerald eyes.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“You’re shaking,” Was his response as he sat up and looked deep into my eyes, it was as though he was reading my soul. And whatever he saw there was enough for him to lean back, his eyes shining bright as he practically crawled into my lap like a cat, his head tucked under my chin.

“You’re acting very clingy today,” I remarked as my arms wrapped around his waist, my body slowly relaxing.

“You looked like you needed a cuddle,” The model said softly as he burrowed closer to me.

“Alec always was a cuddle bug, even when we were kids,” Gaël said from his spot on the windowsill. I rolled my eyes as I glared at him playfully, knowing full well it was true. My mind went back to when we were younger and we’d used to have what I coined as cuddle parties.

“You never minded them and you know it,” I quipped as I hummed softly, my hands gently rubbing Adrien’s back, as my hands moved I chuckled as the model arched his back like a cat. “If I didn’t know any better Dri, I’d say you were part cat or something,”

“You say the strangest things,” the model said softly as his back popped.

“You play the piano right?” I asked as I moved my hand back up to his head and ran my fingers through the golden locks once more.

“Yeah, why?”

“Wanna play with me?” I asked as I watched as my brother slowly turned and stared at me. “There’s a song I’m wanting to try.”

******

“This an expected surprise,” Gabriel Agreste stood at the top of the stairs, his arms behind his back as he stared down at us. I bit back a smirk as I gave him a dip of the head in greeting.

“It’s been a while, I thank you for your hospitality,” I said, my voice as smooth as silk as I see my brother shift out of the corner of my eye. I ignore him and keep my gaze on the man in front of me.

“Your reputation precedes you,” The Agreste patriarch said loftily, a challenge hidden in plain sight, and I was never one to back down from a challenge.

“You’re more than welcome to join us, I’m sure Adrien won’t mind,” I said as I glanced at my friend, I saw him stiffen slightly next to me and sighed internally as he looked at his father and nodded.

“Very well, I’ll have Nathalie make some time this afternoon,” The designer said as he walked slowly down the stairs, his grey eyes locked on mine. I returned the gaze and raised an eyebrow in response.

“I’ll give you a concert like you’ve never seen before.” I said with a conviction I’d not felt in years.

“I look forward to hearing it,” The man said as he stood in front of me, his eyes meeting mine unflinchingly.


	11. Cracks In The Porcelain

ALEC

“Adrien relax, everything’s going to be fine.” I said as I watched as the model paced his room, he paused in his pacing as he turned to stare at me.

“You must have a death wish, I have no idea what you want to play, and if I know my father, which I sadly do. If it’s not up to his standards then,”

“Adrien, do you trust me or not?” I asked as I walked over to him, at his nod I gave him a small smile. “Then trust me,” I said as I led him to the piano. “Your dad wants me to blow him away right? Then I say let me blow him away, I’m going to sing a genre that my parent’s absolutely hated,”

“Don’t tell me…” Gaël spoke up as he got a glint in his eye, a sly smile slowly spread across his face as I nodded.

“Yep, I am.” I said as I pulled up the song up on my phone and put on speaker for Adrien to hear. I watched his face as the song ended. As the model turned to face me I took a step back at the very serious and determined look on his face, his emerald eyes were sharp and keen as he stared into my eyes.

“Let’s do it!”

******

I stood next to the electronic piano, Adrien at the keys and Gabriel Agreste sitting in front of me, his assistant Nathalie standing off to the side, her eyes locked on us as well.

“Whenever you’re ready,” The designer said, his tone clipped and his grey eyes serious as he pinned me with a steely gaze. I returned the stare, not phased in the least as I’d faced far worse. I gave him a small smirk as Adrien started to play, his eyes closed as I waited for my cue to start.

“The sun is sleeping quietly

Once upon a century

Wistful oceans calm and red

Ardent caresses laid to restFor my dreams I hold my life

For wishes I behold my night

The truth at the end of time

Losing faith makes a crimeI wish for this night-time

To last for a lifetime

The darkness around me

Shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you

Sorrow has a human heart

From my god it will depart

I'd sail before a thousand moons

Never finding where to goTwo hundred twenty-two days of light

Will be desired by a night

A moment for the poet's play

Until there's nothing left to sayI wish for this night-time

To last for a lifetime

The darkness around me

Shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you” I closed my eyes as I let Adrien play, te choir voices coming from the keyboard made a ghost of a smile spread across my face as I harmonize with them. I opened my eyes and locked them on the model.

“I wish for this night-time

to last for a lifetime

The darkness around me

Shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you” I slowly opened my eyes and met Gabriel’s stare with one of my own. I crossed my arms and leaned back a smirk on my face, daring him to say something.

“That was very entertaining,” Nathalie said as she placed a hand on the designer’s shoulder.

“I think I might have broken your father Adrien,” I said as I glanced at the model out of the corner of my eye. A silent giggle went through him as he tried to keep his laughter at bay. Gabriel stood and without a word left his son’s room. I watched him go and as soon as the door closed I let loose the laugh that had been threatening to escape for a while.

******

ALEC

I leaned against the bank of the Seine, I tossed my head as my hair kept falling into my eyes, I really needed a hair cut. I hop onto the edge of the bank and look up at the Eiffel tower.

“Hey there song bird, what are you doing out of your cage?” I turned and suppressed a grin as I saw Chat Noir walking towards me.

“Song bird?” I asked as I raised an eyebrow, my cheeks flushing slightly. “Why would you call me song bird?” The superhero cocked his head to the side and grinned, his alabaster teeth shining in the dim light.

“You sing so beautifully, that’s why. When you sing it moves people, it’s like it’s your superpower or something,” The cat said with a grin as he crouched next to me. I shook my head and sighed softly as I pulled my legs up to my chest, my gaze returning to the river.

“Am I an awful person?” The question spilled from my lips without a thought. I saw the hero stiffen slightly beside me as he tilted his head to the side.

“Why would you ask something like that?” He asked softly.

“I did something I’m not proud of, and I’m afraid if I tell… they’ll hate me.”

“You can tell me, I promise,” The cat themed superhero said as he placed a hand over his heart. “Cat’s honor, I won’t tell a soul.” I turned and stared into his eyes, my own narrowing slightly. “I swear!”

“Alright,” I sighed as I turned to face him, my amber eyes meeting his green ones through his mask. “I had a bit of a meltdown a few days ago at the Couffaine houseboat, Luka helped me through it, and after I’d sung a few times I went down into the hold… Luka followed me,” I swallowed as I felt a lump in my throat.

“What happened next?” Chat asked softly, his tail twitching slightly behind him.

“I wasn’t thinking… it was a spur of the moment…” I rambled as I bit worried my bottom lip with my teeth, my eyes locked on my lap. “I kissed him,” I breathed, my voice practically a whisper as I clenched my eyes shut and waited for an angry outburst, something, anything.

“You kissed him? Isn’t he dating Marinette?” I looked up at that. The cat had a thoughtful look on his face.

“Y-yeah, yeah he is,” My voice was still a whisper as I averted my gaze, my body ached as though I’d just ran a marathon.

“I get that he’s attractive but,”

“I’ve had a crush on him from the first moment I saw him!” I snapped, my voice rising with each word until I was shouting. “I know he’s dating Marinette! I know that I’m not supposed to be crushing on my friend’s boyfriend! I… Fuck I hate my life!” I screamed as I suddenly found myself on my feet, my body rigid.

I noticed Chat Noir tense as he glanced around, his ears twitching. “I understand where you’re coming from, but I’m sure if you just talk with them and tell them it was a misunderstanding…”

******

“Such anger… such frustration… Such a deep rooted sense of foreboding.” Hawkmoth stood in the center of his room, the white butterflies swirling around him.

“Are you not going to akumatize him sir?”

“No… not just yet… I have a feeling that there’s going to a much more opportune time in the very near future to akumatize this young soul. His emotions run deep, much deeper then anyone I’ve ever felt before… Deeper than Lila even,” The villain said, his voice a gentle baritone as he continued to feel the emotions boil and froth. Holding out a hand a white butterfly landed in the center waiting to be used. “Not just yet my little akuam, soon though,” He said as he stroked a slender wing, the butterfly shuddered as he flitted away to join its brethren.

******

ALEC

“And the worst part is… I want to kiss him again.” I whispered softly, my voice thick and raw. Chat Noir nodded as he walked closer, his eyes locked on mine as he leaned in close.

“How can I help you?” The cat asked, his face mere inches from mine, I swallowed as I stared back at the hero, I looked behind him at the shadows as the stretched with the setting sun.

“I don’t think you can help me Chat,” I said softly as I closed eyes a slight headache starting up behind my eyes. My eyes flew open and I gasped as I felt a pair of lips against mine, I stared at Chat Noir as he cupped my face as he kissed me, I gripped his shoulders and pushed him away.

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked my tone as cold as ice as I glared at him, my body tense as I licked my lips.

“I’m sorry song bird, I couldn’t help myself.” The cat said with a small grin. “I know that wasn’t the best thing for me to do, but I have to say, I’d totally date you,” I gaped at the him as he stood and gave me a gentleman’s bow. “Till next time pretty bird,” He said as he lifted my hand and kissed the back of it.

******

_‘ I feel like I’m cracking like porcelain, my mind is constantly racing and I worry… I worry about everything. I know it’s not healthy, but I can’t seem to help myself. These journal entries help a little, but I don’t know… I feel like I’m slipping… one more nudge and I fear I will shatter entirely.’_ I set my pen down and sigh softly as I rest my head in my arms. ‘It’s been over two weeks since I kissed Luka…two weeks since Gaël came back into my life… and two weeks since I learned that my parents are coming… along with someone I’d hoped I’d never see again. Granted we don’t know when they will show up, but I’m sure they’ll do it with flair, just like they do with everything.’ I thought as I got up from my desk, taking a deep breath I walk into the kitchen, a shiver goes though me as my bare feet meet the cold unforgiving hardwood floor.

I put the kettle on and got out my favorite tea, while I waited for my water to boil I pulled out a box I’d gotten earlier from the bakery, papa Tom had given it to me without telling me what was in it. I offered to pay him for it but he waved me off saying it was extra. Opening the box I smiled softly as I saw a chocolate cake sitting in the box.

I put my tea bag in my mug too steep as I get a fork from one of the many drawers. I picked up my mug and sat at the island, my feet hanging off the stool. I added the sugar to my tea and took a sip, the warmth pooled in my stomach and quickly spread over my body like a flame. Picking up the fork I took a bite of the cake and sighed softly as my eyes fluttered closed.

******

GAËL

“Mother please… no of course not, mother I am warning you. If you do anything to derail him, I will make your life a living hell. I let you walk all over me and use me, but I’ll be damned if you think I’ll let you hurt him again.” Sasha watched as her boss, her best friend paced his room, his face flushed with anger.

After a few more tense minuets he ends the call, he pants as he faces the window, the lights fo the Eiffel Tower shine bright, with a roar he whirls around and throws his phone at the wall causing it to shatter. Sasha swallows softly as she knelt down and picked up the phone. Turning around she walked over to him, her heels clacking on the hardwood.

“I don’t know what to do Sasha, I can’t keep mother and father away for much longer, and god forbid if that bitch gets her claws back into my baby brother.” Gaël choked as he lifted his head and looked at his friend, tears streaming down his face as he swallowed hard. Leading him to the couch she kneels in front of him, cupping his face she gave him a small smile.

“You be there for him, he loves you, and right now he needs you. So be there for him, and never be afraid to lean on me, that’s one of the reasons I’m here. You be his rock, and I’ll be yours.” She said warmly as she stared into his amber eyes.

“But who’ll be your rock?” He asked as he reached out and cupped her face, she smiled softly as she leaned into his touch, her violet eyes meeting his.

“Don’t worry about me,” She said as she leaned in close and gently pressed her lips to his, her eyes fluttering closed as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her.

******

I panted softly as I took a stance, my posture neutral as I closed my eyes. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I tried to get my breathing under control. My eyes fly open when I hear an angry shout, whirling around I deflect the fist that was headed for my face, my arm stinging with the force of the blow. I groaned as I slid back, my eyes locked on the person in front of me, my eyes narrowed as I pulled myself up, my body protesting.

“And cut,” I let out a deep breath as I slumped back against the wall, my face drenched in sweat as I caught the water bottle that Adrien had tossed me. Taking a sip of the cold beverage I sighed softly.

“You alright? You took quite a blow,” Marinette asked as she knelt next to me, a first aid kit in her hands.

“I’m fine Mari, I swear.” I said as I gave her a warm smile. I looked up as I heard clapping.

“That was some fine stunt work baby bro, reminds me of when I used to take you to the YMCA. You used to be a beast on the punching bag, gave the manager a fright every time you stopped by.” Gaël said with a loud laugh as he walked over to me, his amber eyes shining as he knelt next to me, his eyes scanning me as I turned my attention to Sasha.

“Hey Sas, still hanging out with this looser?” I teased as I gave her a wry grin. She rolled her eyes as she gave me a small smirk.

“You know it, besides someone has to keep him in line,” She said as she glanced at her phone which started to buzz. A small frown appears on her face as she turns to Gaël, looking up at her he quickly gets to his feet.

“Don’t tell me…”

“I’m sorry,”


	12. Chaos of the Heart

Alec

I swallow hard as I pace in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, my hair frazzled from running my hands through it constantly. I tried to keep my breathing under control as I paced, but it just wasn’t wanting to work. I turned and stared out the window, my arms crossed tightly in front of me as I stared at the tower, my posture rigid and perfect. My mind racing a thousand miles an hour as I went over every possible outcome.

I knew that whatever happened… it would more than likely end up with me in the hospital, in one way or another. It would be either a mental hospital, or an actual hospital, and I hoped it wasn’t the former. I was pulled from my thoughts when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around and met the emerald gaze of Adrien.

“Come sit down Lec, it’s alright. We won’t let anything happen to you.” He said softly as he gives me a warm smile. I followed him over to the couch and sat down stiffly, my mind still racing as I saw a pair of amber eyes like mine appear in front of me.

“I’m here,” I swallowed as I threw myself into his arms and let loose a gut wrenching sob, my body shaking with fear.

“I don’t want them to take me away again…” I gasped out as I clung as tightly as I could to my brother, not caring how I looked in front of my friends.

“If they try, I’ll go after them with a fury like they’ve never seen before, and I sure as hell won’t be alone. Tante will be right there with me,” He growled, his voice low as he gently rubbed my back soothingly.

******

“There you are!” I freeze instantly as I hear that voice, dread filled my body as I slowly turned, I was barely aware of my friends stopping and turning to watch. There standing less then five feet away from me was her… the one person who single handedly sent me to the mental hospital.

“Esme,” I whispered, my voice gone as I took a step back, my eyes wide with fear as it rooted me to the spot.

“I was wondering where you’d disappeared to, I asked all over school but no one knew where you went. I finally found out from your mom, I tried to find you on social media but you blocked me.” She pouted as she jutted out her bottom lip making it tremble.

“You harassed me… stalked me… you…” I took a step back, my body shaking as she started walking towards me.

“You take one more step towards him and you’ll regret it!” Adrien snarled as he and Marinette took up defensive positions in front of me. “You need to leave,” The model glared at her, his tone as cold as ice.

“Who do you think you are? That’s my fiancé and I have every right to talk to him.” I whimpered softly at her declaration. While it was true our parent’s had planned on us getting married, even going so far as to have us betrothed to each other from childhood, I was against it from the moment I understood what it meant. I was taught to always follow my instincts, and even at a young age my instincts told me that Esme was bad news.

“It seems like he doesn’t want to talk to you, and I suggest you leave you alone.” Marinette snapped, her tone crisp and commanding. Placing a hand on Marinette’s shoulder I gently pull her back as I walk towards Esme, my gait slow and steady. My amber eyes locked on her.

“I’ll tell you this one last time, leave me alone, stay the hell away from me and do not contact me again. I want nothing to do with you.” My voice was weary and tired as I turned on my heel and walked back to my friends, Adrien gave her one last glare before he and Marinette turned wrapping their arms around my waist we met up with the rest of the group.

******

I was tense the entire trip back to the bakery, it’s kind of funny how that’s become out hangout spot/sanctuary. It’s rather interesting how safe I feel there, not just because Thomas Dupain was a blurry man that was practically all muscle, or the fact that maman Sabine was an expert martial artist. It was more of a combination of things if I’m being honest. As soon as we walked into the bakery we were, ‘assaulted’ by Tom as he handed us all bags of the leftover baked goods from the morning rush. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face as I glanced in the bag.

I opened my mouth to thank him for the food when the door opened again, I didn’t pay it much mind until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed as I slowly turned around and was face to face with my mother and father.

“Mother, Father?” The words spilled from my lips with a small whimper as I took a step back, my eyes wide as my parents slowly reached up to remove their sunglasses.

“We leave you in your… aunts care and this is where we find you? Hidden away in this… ‘quaint’ little bakery?” I tensed at her tone, the look of distain on her face had my blood boiling. I grit my teeth as I glared at my mother.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, my tone completely neutral as I clenched my fists.

“We came to see you, are we notallowed to see our son?” Father asked, his tone cold as he turned his emotionless eyes to me.

“You never did before,” The slipped out before I could stop them, as they registered what I’d just said I stiffened as I waited for the blow I knew was coming. When it didn’t come however I cracked open my eyes to find Mr. Dupain standing behind my father, his large hand wrapped around his wrist. The look of protectiveness on his face made me want fling my arms around him in a tight hug.

“That will be quite enough of that,” Sabine’s voice rang out in the small shop. “I think it’s time you both left, since you’re not here to buy anything, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The small woman said as she glared up at my mother.

“We’ll be in touch,” She snipped as she and father both left the bakery.

******

“Alec?” I looked up from my spot on the couch, I don’t know how long I’d sat there but Marinette was seated across from me, her legs tucked under her as she had her sketch pad out and on her lap. “Alec?” I blinked slowly as I turned toward the voice. Adrien was kneeling in front of me, his emerald green eyes were locked on my face as he reached out and gently cupped the side of my face.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as I leaned into the touch, my body shaking as I felt my walls start to crumble. “I’m sorry,” my voice cracked as I felt tears start to spill down my face.

“Why are you sorry?” Marinette asked as she sat next to me, her hand on my leg.

“F-for ev-everything,” I stammered as I felt a pain in my chest, wincing I gripped at my chest and keened out a cry as I bent over from the pain. “I’m sorry…” I gasped out as I saw the darkness creeping into my vision. I felt my eyes roll back and then nothing.


	13. Healing and Shattering

ADRIEN

I reached out and gently caught Alec as he fainted, his breathing was heavy and his brow was soaked. Before I could even ask Marinette was there with a lightly damp cloth, taking I gently dabbed the singer’s brow. Even in his unconscious state his body was as tense as a piano chord.

“It’s alright Lec, you’re safe now, no one’s going to hurt you.” I whispered as I gently lifted him up, sitting down I put his head in my lap and gently ran my fingers through his hair, I shared a look with Marinette.

“Should we get a hold of Mrs. Bustier?” She asked as she pulled out her phone, her bluebell eyes were dark with worry as she looked down at our friend.

“And if possible, his brother,” I resumed running my fingers through Alec’s hair, my sharp ears tuning into his heartbeat as it kept pumping steadily. His scent on the other hand was one of fear… pure unadulterated fear. Marinette nodded as she pulled up our teacher’s number, I watched as she paced the room, her body rigid as she gestured wildly as she spoke.

******

I looked up at the knock, my fingers still carding through Alec’s hair, I watched as Marinette opened the door and let in Mrs. Bustier, and Alec’s brother. I gently lifted Alec from my lap and put a pillow under his head as I walked over to my teacher.

“We’ve had a visit from your parents,” I bit out as I turned my glared onto Gaël. “Who is Esme?”

“How do you know about Esme?”

“She confronted us at the park! What the hell is going on?! There’s something deeper going on with Alec, look at him!” I shouted as I waved my hand at Alec. “He’s been like this for almost two hours!” Gaël swallowed as he looked behind me at his brother, his face paling as he glanced at his aunt.

“That’s not my story to tell,” I growled low at his response, if I had fur it would be raised right now.

“Then how about your parents? The way they spoke to him was absolutely horrible,” Marinette crossed her arms as she glared at Gaël, her bluebell eyes blazing as she pinned him with her gaze.

“Our parents…” Ms. Bustier placed a hand on his shoulder as she took over the story, her teal eyes meeting mine. “The only parent’s that boy has are standing in front of you. Gaël basically raised his little brother by himself, sure his parents were ‘there’ but it was much like living with ghosts for parents. They only acknowledged them when they were needed.” Ms. Bustier swallowed as she took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears. “When he was born he was very sick, even as a child. The doctors don’t know what’s really wrong with him, they ran every sort of test they could think of.”

“They couldn’t really find out what was wrong with him, but he’s not let it stop him in the slightest. He threw himself into his music, and within a few years he was on the world stage.” Gaël glanced at his brother’s prone body and swallowed. “He’s trained with some of the best vocal coaches out there. I’d even go so far as to say that he’d be able to go even farther if he really wanted.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the man and crossed her arms, “And what does he want? Have you asked him what he wants?” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back slightly. Walking over to where Alec lay I kneel down next to him and gently brush his hair out of his face, as I did the singer stirred slightly. Smiling softly I gently stroked his cheek, “hey Lec, how are you feeling?” I asked quietly, my voice a bare whisper.

“Like I got run over by a semi,” The singer rasped back, his eyes meeting mine. A chuckle left my lips as I reached out and ran the back of my fingers down his cheek.

ALEC

I moaned softly as I slowly opened my eyes, the harsh light of the Paris afternoon sun stung my eyes like a thousand bees, feeling a hand brush my hair out of my face I hummed as I listened to the voice of an angel. I responded as I leaned into his touch, my body going lax as I tried once more to open my eyes.

“You need to wake up,” Adrien said softly as he leaned against the couch, his eyes locked on mine as he grinned.

“But I’m comfy,” I complained as I arched my back, causing it to pop rather loudly. Adrien and Marinette chuckled as I slowly turned my head and met my brother’s gaze.

“Gaël,” I breathed, within a moment he was at my side, his worried amber eyes quickly scanning me. I gave him a weak smile as I saw the worry in his eyes ebb slightly.

“Hey tiger, you had me worried,” He said, his voice nearly silent as he gently cups my face. “No matter what happens from here on out, I’ve got your back no matter what,” I nodded as I tried to push myself up, my arms shaking from the effort.

******

“Master I worry about this boy, if he has as much repressed emotion as I believe he does he may be too powerful for you to control.” Nooroo whimpered as Gabriel turned his steely gaze onto him. “I know you seek the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, but master… sometimes even their power has limits.”

“Explain yourself,” The man snapped as he crossed his arms as he turned his full attention to his Kwami.

******

I hum softly as I lean against the window, the cool pane of glass felt so good against my flushed skin. It’s been a few days since my episode but I was still feeling a little under the weather. I look up as I hear a knock on my window, seeing the black clad hero of Paris I smile softly.

“Hey there kitty, what brings you here?” I asked as I pushed my hair behind my ear. I watched as he sat on the ledge of my window and looked around my room.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop by and see how you’re feeling. I heard from Adrien Agreste, that you had a bad episode the other day and wanted to make sure you were feeling alright.” I nodded as I turned my head toward the sun, my eyes fluttering closed as I basked in the sun.

“Thank you for checking up on me, you really didn’t have to though,” I said softly as I slowly open my eyes, I swallow as I see Chat is a bit closer to me than he was before. “Chat?” I whispered softly as he brought a clawed hand to my face, gently cradling my cheek.

“You’re welcome Song Bird, whenever you want someone to talk to I’ll be there,” The hero said gently as he walked closer. My breathing surely must’ve stopped, we were nearly chest to chest as I stared into the emerald eyes of one of Paris’ heroes.

“Are you going to kiss me?” I barely whispered as I watched the hero swallow.

“Do you want me too?” He asked gently as shifted his gaze from my eyes to my lips as I unconsciously wet my lips.

I nodded as I swallowed. “Please,” I whispered, before I could get out another word the cat themed hero leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips to mine, my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as I opened my lips to his asking tongue. I moaned softly as I pulled the cat closer, my body aching to be held. I nearly melted when I felt Chat wrap his arms around my waist, his hands wondering my body carefully.

“More please,” I whispered as I pulled back slightly, my cheeks flushed as I looked the hero over, his eyes darkened slightly with lust. Seeing the look in his eyes I threw myself back into the kiss and completely surrendered to the feelings and let go.

******

“I’m sorry,” Chat looked back at me from his perch on my window, and cocked his head to the side.

“For what?” He asked as he turned to face me. I swallowed as I looked up at him, my eyes shimmering with unshed tears that I refused to let fall.

“For using you like that, I know you have a thing for Ladybug…” I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around myself.

“You didn’t use me, I knew what I was getting into, and if I could help in even a small way however that is then that’s what I’ll do. If you need to use me as an emotional sounding board then please do, if you need anything, and I mean anything I’ll be here.” He said, his voice sincere as he pinned me in place with his startling emerald gaze. Walking over to me he grips my face and kisses me deeply. “I mean that Song Bird,” He said softly as he released my face and kissed the back of my hand. I nodded as he gave me a two fingered salute and flipped out of my window.

******

“I’m sorry, but seeing as you are not on the visiting list I cannot allow you to meet with him,” Mr. Damocles said, his voice firm as he looked at the man and woman in front of him.

“We’re the boy’s parent’s, we have a right to see him,” The woman said, her voice as crisp and sharp as lightning. The normally wimpy headmaster pulled himself up to his full height as he met the sharp gaze of the woman in front of him.

“I don’t care if you’re the Queen of England, the answer is no, if you do not leave I will be forced to call the police,” He snapped as he picked up the phone, his eyes narrowing. With a huff the woman turned on her heel and walked out, her husband a few steps behind her.

******

I panted softly as I ran into the classroom. I waved to Alya and Nino as I slid into my seat, my eyes scanning the room for Adrien and Marinette. “Are they not here yet?” I asked as I pulled out my tablet, as they shook their heads I hear a clearing of a throat. I look up with a small frown as I spot Esme as she walked into the classroom, her eyes locked on me. I stiffened as I felt myself start to shake.

“There you are my sweet, I’ve been looking for you.” She purred as she slid into the seat next to me. Shifting away I shot to my feet as I felt a flash of panic go through me.

“Stay away from me,” I rasped as I quickly tried to grab my things.

“Aww, why are you being so mean to me?” She asked as she jutted out her bottom lip in a quiver, swallowing thickly I glance around the room and almost sigh as I see Adrien and Marinette walk into the room. As the designer and the model glared at my former fiancé the tension filled the room like smoke, I barely could breath as it was.

Adrien narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, as he spoke quietly into the earpiece I made my way to Alya and Nino who made room for me as they too glared at the young woman. “I do believe he asked you to stay away from him,” Marinette snarled as she placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, her touch was soothing as she shot me a small smile.

“And I do believe that you’re not even enrolled here, and as such you will have to leave.” My aunt spoke up as she walked into the classroom. Putting her things on her desk she walked around to the front of it and crossed her arms. Esme put on her most charming smile as she glided to her feet and down the stairs, her fingers brushing my arm as she went past. A small squeak escaped my lips as I shivered harshly. Instantly Adrien was at my side, his eyes meeting mine as he gently spoke my name, drawing my attention to him.

“That’s it Let breathe, it’s alright, I promise. You’re safe here, we won’t let her hurt you alright?” He said soothingly as he gently cupped my face, I nodded as I leaned into his gentle touch. “Do you want me to call Gaël?” He asked as he glanced at my aunt, I shook my head as I cleared my throat.

“N-no, I’m fine now… thank you,” I rasped as I cleared my throat, my head whirling as I took a few deep breaths.

******

Lunch came quickly and before I knew it I was dragged outside and instead of going to our usual place for our picnic I was dragged across the street to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. I was immediately greeted by Sabine, her arms wrapping around me in a tender embrace, her eyes looking me over with a mother’s eye.

“You alright honey?” She asked as she gently patted my cheek. I nodded as I glanced out the window of the bakery, unsure if Esme was still around or not. Sabine said nothing as she gently pushed me toward the back and up the stairs. “I’ll bring something up in a moment dear, take a minuet to catch your breath alright?” I nodded as I slowly climbed the stairs.

I seated myself in my now normal spot on the couch and looked out the window with a small sigh, my body as tense as piano wire. I was dimly aware of Adrien seating himself next to me until I felt a familiar weight settle in my lap, looking down I raised an eyebrow as the model once more used me as a pillow.

“I swear you’re part cat, you must be,” I said softly as I gently carded my fingers through his hair causing his eyes to flutter closed in bliss.

“And if I am?” The model teased as he cracked open an eye. To which I rolled my own in return.

“I’m not keeping you, I know how it is with strays, you feed them once and then you’re stuck with them,” I teased as Sabine walked into the living room with a tray of sandwiches and some sweets. The day passed quickly enough and soon enough we were walking along the Seine back to the Couffaine’s houseboat for band practice. As I neared the board plank I paused as I spotted Luka on deck.

“Permission to come aboard?” Adrien called playfully as he waved to the guitarist.

“Permission granted,” Luka called as he returned the wave with a small grin. I swallowed as his aqua eyes met mine. I swallowed as I felt both the quilt and the butterflies as they dueled in my stomach. “It’s good to see you again Alec, are you feeling better?” He asked as he walked over to our group. When did I walk across the plank? I don’t remember doing it, but here I was on deck of the Coffaine houseboat and standing in front of me was one of my best friend’s boyfriend.

“I’ve been better,” I found myself saying as I stared into his deep aqua eyes, after a moment he nodded as though he’d found what he was really looking for. I swallowed as I followed everyone towards the stage, seeing Rose up on stage I situated myself on a pile of old boxes and prepared to watch as the band go ready to start practice. I was perfectly situated when I was grabbed by Rose and practically dragged onto the stage a microphone was shoved into my hands as she looked up at me, her periwinkle eyes shining.

“Where have you been? We’ve missed you,” The young woman whined as she looked up at me with her puppy eyes. I swallowed as I tried to look away from her eyes, knowing they’d quickly dissolve my resolve. “Will you sing for us again? Please?” I silently cursed myself as I looked into her eyes, my resolve vanishing like mist.

“As you wish le lutin,” I said gently as I glanced at the band, many of whom were watching me interact with their main singer. I swallowed as I glance down at the young woman. “At this rate I might even take over as the main singer,” I teased as I ruffled her hair gently. I make my way onto the stage, my eyes meeting Luka’s and once more I feel both the butterflies and guilt boil in my stomach.

“What do you feel like singing today?” Adrien asked as he played a few keys on the keyboard. I glanced at the keyboard and frowned as a thought popped into my mind.

“You guys have heard of Nightwish right?” Adrien frowned as he shook his head, but everyone else nodded. “They’re a rock/metal band with an operatic tone to it, there’s a song I’d like to try and sing,” I said as I pulled out my phone and pulled up my music. I frowned as I scrolled through the many songs I had, finding the song I was looking for I pressed play and set it down on the keyboard. As the song played I watched everyone’s face, the most interesting to watch was by far Adrien, the moment the piano started his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “What do you think, wanna give it a shot?” I asked as I turned picked up my phone.

“YES!” Adrien cried as he looked at the other members of the group. A laugh bubbled out of Luka as he nodded, his eyes locking on mine.

“It sounds like fun, what do you think Ivan? This will rely mostly on you, feel up to it?” Luka asked as I played the song again, I watched at Ivan nodded along to the song, a small frown on his face as he listened carefully. As the song ended again Ivan nodded as he took his place behind the drum set. Juleka picked up her base as Adrien and Luka went to their respective instruments. “Are you ready?” The guitarist asked as he met my gaze again, I swallowed as I nodded and walked up to the mic. I swallowed as Adrien started to play, his fingers flying over the keys. Ivan joined in shortly after along with Luka and Juleka.

“This is me for forever

One of the lost ones

The one without a name

Without an honest heart as compass

This is me for forever

One without a name

These lines the last endeavor

To find the missing lifeline

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart lost in the dark

For hope, I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between

The pages two and three

The once and forever bloom

Gone with my sins

Walk the dark path, sleep with angels

Call the past for help

Touch me with your love

And reveal to me my true name

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart lost in the dark

For hope, I'd give my everything

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

Oh, how I wish to dream again

Once and for all and all for once

Nemo, my name forever more” I swallowed as I listened to the band, the music flowing together perfectly, hearing the guitar blasting I slowly opened my eyes and met Luka’s gaze as I walked back to the microphone.

“Nemo sailing home

Nemo letting go” Adrien lost himself in the music and let the music pour out of him.

"Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again

My loving heart lost in the dark

For hope, I'd give my everything

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain

Oh, how I wish to dream again

Once and for all and all for once

Nemo, my name forever more

My name forever more” I lowered the microphone and closed my eyes as I listened to the band as they continued to play. As the song came to an end I opened my eyes and smiled softly as everyone started to clap and cheer. I took a bow and motioned for the rest of the band to join me, together, we all bowed and grinned. I turned to make my way off the stage when I stopped cold, standing at the back of the group glaring up at me were none other than my parents, I swallowed a cry as they started to make their way up to me.

“You have a lot of nerve young man,” My mother seethed as she slapped me across the face, I fell to the floor with a cry as I placed a hand over my stinging cheek. I looked up at them and swallowed a cry as I feel the rest of my porcelain body shatter into a million pieces.


	14. Birth of Mimic

“Stop it! Please!” I shouted as I clutched my head.

“How dare you speak to us that way! You have always been an ungrateful spoiled brat. I should’ve listened to my motherland aborted you. You’ve been nothing but a waste of space. The only thing you are good for is singing, and even that’s barely acceptable,” My mother spat as she glared at me.

“That’s not true, and you both know it!” Gaël snarled, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

“I’d watch my tone if I were you boy,”

“I’m not sixteen anymore father,” Gaël snapped.

“If you’d come to any of the competitions, you’d know just how great I really am. I got third on the world stage.” I swallowed as I felt as though my heart was breaking, no… shattering entirely. I now knew that my parent’s never truly loved me. I clutched at my chest as I fell to my knees. My head whirling as I felt fainthearted.

******

“Now is the perfect time, the turmoil, the fear… the anger… the heartache, a young soul crushed and shattered knowing that his parent’s never loved him.” Holding out a hand a white butterfly landed on the outstretched hand, covering the butterfly he infused it with his power. Uncovering the Akuma he was shocked at how dark this particular one was, nodding to himself he smirked as it flew away. “Fly away my beautiful Akuma and evilize this pure soul!” The purple-blackbutterfly flew out the window towards the source.

******

A shouting match is how we usually ended our meetings whenever mom and dad would decide to grace us with their presence, and that was something that would never change. I swallowed as Ifeel a headache coming on.

“And you, just who do you think you are?” I looked up at the new voice and gasped softly when I saw Anarka Couffaine march over to my mother and glare at her. “This may be a ship of chaos, but this is still my ship, and I’ll have you thrown overboard if needed.” My mother then turned her venomous stare towards me, her eyes meeting mine.

“As for you, you’re nothing! A failure, weak, pathetic!”

I swallowed hard as I felt each blow as though it was physical, my hands went back to my head as a headache started up again, the voices started to overlap blurring into one as the sting and jabs of their continued to hit me like physical punches.

‘Your parents don’t want you, perhaps they need to be taught a lesson,” The velvety voice fulled my mind as even more pain and anger filled me, my body pulsing with each heart beat. ‘I’m willing to not only let you use your voice as a weapon, but you will also be able to take anyone’s power with a mere touch. What do you say Mimic? All I require from you are Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculous’.”

“It’s a deal Hawk Moth,” I growl low as I feel the power wash over me like a wave.


	15. Rage

Adrien/Chat Noir

I gasped softly as I watched Alec was akumatized, this sweet boy who loved singing and being with his friends was taken by Hawk Moth and molded into yet another weapon. I swallowed as I watched as Mimic walked over to his shocked parents, within the blink of an eye he had them by their throats.

“Alec no,” I watched as the look of hatred and anger fell over his face like a perfect mask. It was a mask that I wore very well and was intimately familiar with. I have to say though that the outfit was like that of an Archangel. The pure white tunic was trimmed with gold, his eyes were a deep contrast from his normal amber. I took a step back and swallowed as the angel turned his piercing eyes on me. “Lec,” I whispered as I felt Plagg stir in my shirt pocket, his body quivering as he sensed my own emotions and power. I gently placed my hand over the pocket and feel the small cat god quiver under my light touch. I swallowed as Mimic turned and stared at me, his once amber eyes were now a cold calculating shade of green. Gone was the singer and musician, and in his place was this being that radiated power.

“Alec, please, you don’t have to do this, we can help you,” I glanced over and stifled a gasp as I saw Marinette standing in front of our friends, her hands at her side as she spoke calmly to the young man who was a very dear friend. 

“Alec is gone, I’m Mimic!” He shouted as he rounded on her, his hands crackling with power. To her credit Marinette didn’t so much as flinch as she glanced at the villains hands, bringing her sharp blue gaze back to his she narrowed them.

I didn’t really pay much attention as I took the opportunity to slip away as silently as I could, my eyes scanning the room quickly as I called for Plagg. The little cat god flew out of my pocket and looked at me, his dark emerald eyes met mine and glanced down at the ring I was currently twisting around my finger.

“Adrien, are you sure you can do this? He’s one of your best friend’s,” The cat kwami said, his voice softly as he floated up to pat his my cheek.

“He’s been through so much Plagg, you saw how his parent’s treated him, the only ones in his corner are his brother, his aunt and us. He needs us, now more than ever and I’m honestly afraid of what he could do if he let his anger get the best of him, his power is already much stronger than any other akumatized person before.” I took a deep breath and swallowed. “What if he does something he’ll regret? I know Ladybug’s cure is very powerful… but it even has limits I’m sure,” I said as I glanced up at the commotion from the top deck.

“We’ll just have to see what happens and hope for the best,” Plagg said as he floated down and landed on my shoulder with a small purr.

“I know Plagg, I know,” I said softly as I swallow. “Plagg, Claws Out!” I call as I feel the magic of the Miraculous wash over me like a warm blanket. As the magic settled I opened my eyes and swallowed as I heard a shout from the top deck, slipping out of the window I made my way carefully onto the deck.

“I was wondering when you were going to show yourself Chat, you’re just in time for the party!” Mimic screamed as he sent a sonic blast towards me, frowning slightly I cartwheel away and land in front of the group. My hand reaching back to grip my baton, I looked up as I heard a familiar sound. “And at last the bug shows up,” Mimic sneers as he turns towards Ladybug, his eyes blazing with rage. I took a protective stance and narrowed my eyes as Ladybug landed next to me, her yo-yo twirling in it’s signature shield.

Mimic said nothing more as he tilted his head to the side and looked between us, his eyes calculating as he started to glow softly; his parent’s forgotten for the moment. After a moment he nodded to himself as he lunged towards us, his hands reaching for both of us, I backflipped out of the way. I landed on my feet and frowned as he suddenly appeared in front of me, his hands cupping my face as he leaned down and kissed me. I gasped as I felt him pulling on my power and claiming it as his own.

“Your power is just what I need kitty,” Mimic purred as he stared into my eyes, I swallowed as I felt my energy drain completely as he pulled back entirely. I fell to the ground with a small groan as Ladybug landed nest to me, her eyes were dark with worry as she looked me over.

“I’ll be alright M’Lady,” I rasped as I pushed myself to my feet, my legs shaking as I used my baton as a walking stick.I looked up as I heard frightened yelling and nearly screamed myself when I saw Mimic grip his father by his throat and lift him as though he weighed nothing.

“Don’t do this, Alec please,” Ladybug gently said as she slowly made her way over to him, her hands placed nonthreatening in front of her.

“Why shouldn’t I? After everything they’ve put me through?! After all the abuse and heartache?! After all the years of neglect and degrading comments?!” Mimic shouted as he pulsed with power and energy.

“Hurting, or killing them won’t solve anything, I know how you feel, trust me I know better than anyone.” I said softly as I watched as he glanced at me, his golden eyes meeting my green ones.

“You know nothing about me, you know nothing!” Mimic snarled as he whirled around and sent a sonic scream at me. I barely had anytime to dodge before Mimic sent yet another blast at me, this one hitting me square in the chest. I flew back much farther than I thought I would, hitting the edge of the walkway that lined the Seine, I cried out sharply as the air rushed out of my lungs in a rush, my back arching at an almost impossible angle.

“Chat!” Opening my eyes I groaned as the harsh light hit me, my Lady needed me, I couldn’t let her down, or Paris. Pulling myself to my feet I place a tender hand on my side and wince as I feel a shoot of pain go through me. Never have I been more grateful to have a magical suit before. If I hadn’t been suited up who know how many ribs I might have broken. Mimic turned back around and walked towards his cowering parents, his eyes narrowed as he reached out and picked up his father by his throat.

“So now you’ve got the guts to finally do something?! You’re such a pathetic child!” Alec’s mother spat as she glared at him, her eyes as cold as ice.

“Shut up you bitch, you’ll get yours,” Mimic snarled as he threw the man he once called father across the boat. “Now what is it you say to activate your power Kitty? Oh yes that’s right… Cataclysm!” A pulse of power washed over me making me gasp softly as I felt the familiar power of chaos and destruction, it was mine… pure and truly mine. I swallowed hard as I watched Mimic approach his father, his eyes blazing. Try as I might I was unable to move from my spot as Mimic towered over the man.

“Alec, you don’t want to do this, this isn’t you.” Luka spoke up from his spot in front of the group, his arms spread out protectively in front of their friends. Mimic snarled as he paused and turned towards Luka, his teeth bared in a feral snarl.

“What the hell do you know?! You don’t know anything about me!” Luka smiled softly as he met Mimic’s eyes unflinchingly.

“I know more than you know, I know how much you hurt, how much you long for a family to call your own. You want to be loved, and you deserve to be loved in return. Alec please,” Luka softly said, walking slowly towards him. A calm confidence radiated off the older boy, the aura spread over everyone on deck like a warm blanket. I glanced at Ladybug and watched as she bit her lip in thought.

“Kitty, can you keep him occupied for a while? I will be back soon, I think I know what to do.” I nodded my gaze returning back to Mimic and Luka. My ears perked up as I heard Mimic start to hum, the volume of the song was getting louder and louder as the power of my Cataclysm spread over his entire arm as the power begged to be released. Mimic narrowed his eyes as he reached down with his right hand and smirked wickedly.

“Cataclysm!” I shouted as I reached out with my own power and gripped his hand canceling out the power. I watched with a small sense of relief when we canceled each other out but my relief was shortly lived. Mimic had created yet another Cataclysm and this time sent me flying into the mast of the boat. A groan escaped from my lips as I gelt a pain shoot straight up my spine. I pulled myself up and swallowed hard as I watched as Mimic once more approach his fallen father.

Horror washed over me as he leaned down with the hand the was covered with my power and with barely a brush of his fingers the man dissolved into ash. “No, Alec…” I whispered as Mimic stood, his posture as stiff as a board, turning on his heel he made his way towards his cowering mother. Groaning softly I pulled myself up and started running towards her, trying to get in-between her and the villain her son had become. “Alec, please stop this. This isn’t like you,”

“Stop calling me that! I’m not Alec! He was nothing, he was weak and pathetic! I’m nothing like him,” Mimic snarled as he activated yet another Cataclysm, gritting my teeth I narrowed my eyes as I pulled on the magic within myself and my Miraculous.

“Cataclysm!” I winced as I felt the strain of my power. My power crackled over my hand once more. I put myself once more in-between Mimic and his mother. “If you want her, you’ll have to get through me,” I snarled as I held out my hand, my claws poised as he stood in front of me, his hand stretched out in front of him, our hands mere inches apart.

“Stand aside, unless you want me to kill you too,” Swallowing my fear I narrowed my eyes as I watched as he clenched his fist and swung, knowing that if I ducked he’d hit her, raising my own hand I caught his fist in my own hand and winced as I felt the power shoot through me. A gasp went through me as I felt him drain my power yet again, falling to my knees I cried out as I felt more then just my power being drained. Gripping his hand I pulled him closer, seeing the fear in his eyes I smirked as I let my Cataclysm flow over my entire body.

“You want my power Mimic, then take it,” I pressed my lips to his and poured as much power into him as I could, hoping that it might be able to overpower him. As I kissed him I felt him take more then just my power, he was taking my life force. I felt him grip my shoulders and shoved me away, his eyes blazing as he threw me into the side of the ship, a cry ripped itself from my lips as I felt another rib crack.

“Thanks for the treat Chat, it tasted wonderful,” Mimic smirked as he summoned another Cataclysm, reaching down he gripped his mother throat and with a twist of his wrist her body dissolved into ash.


	16. Consequences

Luka/Viperion

“Luka Couffaine, I hope that I am able to count on you,” Ladybug held out a small box, I knew what was in it and I had a feeling that after this I’d be wearing it indefinitely. I nodded as I reached out and gently took the box, opening the box I was greeted by a familiar flash of light as my Kwami came out of his box.

“Greetings and salutations my friend, it has been a while. A smile spread across my face as I gently cupped the snake Kwami, I nuzzled him with a small hum as I slipped on the bracelet.

“Sass, I’ve missed you,” The snake chuckled softly as he returned my nuzzle.

“As I have you, my hatchling,” The Kwami returned in kind as he landed lightly on my shoulder. I looked at Ladybug, I nodded as I glanced around the edge of the deck, everyone had run below deck as quickly as they could, hoping that they’d be alright. I remained on deck to watch and maybe help in whatever way I could. I was pulled aside by Ladybug not soon after the fight started. In her hand was the box that contained my own Kwami and Miraculous.

“I won’t lie to you Luka, this will be one of the hardest battles we’ve ever had, I can only ope that my cure can fix everything,” Ladybug softly said as she winced at Chat’s cry of pain. I nodded as I glanced at my Kwami, my eyes as hard as stone.

“Sass, Scales Slither!” I cried as I felt the magic of my Kwami wash over me like a second skin.

******

Hawk Moth swallowed as he was nearly toppled by the rush of anger and rage that was coming from his victim, perhaps Nooroo was right, perhaps this boy was the wrong choice… swallowing the man almost canceled his link with the boy when he stole Chat Noir’s power and destroyed both his parents. Was this what Nooroo spoke of, he could feel his control over the boy slipping with each moment, for the first time he truly realized he might not be able to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’.

“Sir, I know you have your heart set on this, but perhaps you should let this one go, he’s to unstable. He very well might come after you instead.” Nathalie spoke up as she walked out of the shadows and into the circle of light.

******

I watched as the two heroes got into the rhythm they’d perfected over the years, and yet with them know each other’s moves Mimic seemed to be ahead of them. I glanced down at my Miraculous and frowned. Over and over again this battle was always the same. I swallowed as I once more activated my power. “Second Chance,” A flash of light and I was once again standing next to Ladybug, a small frown on my face made her pause.

“What’s wrong?” The heroine asked softly, her blue eyes dark with worry as I swallowed.

“Every time you’ve fought him, you’ve both nearly died or nearly lost your Miraculous’ let me try, please. I know I’m usually on the sides but this is one battle I believe you two will not win.” I met the her eyes and swallowed. “Please,” I whispered. At her nod I got up from my vantage spot and jumped onto the boat that was my home. As I landed on the deck Mimic turned towards me, his eyes blazing with hate and anger that he’d repressed for so long.

“What’s this a new hero to play with?” He taunted as he started to slowly circle me like I was an animal he’d caught in his trap. I knew better though, I wasn’t trapped, and I wasn’t his prey. This poor young man was not evil nor was he vile. No, he was hurting and wanted someone to listen to him, to help him, to heal him.

“I am Viperion, and I did not come to fight.” I spoke with a calmness that wasn’t entirely my own. I watched as Mimic paused at that, his eyes narrowing as he tired to sense any deceit on my part. I held my Lyre in my hand and plucked the strings lightly, the sound filling the silence around us.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” The villain… no, the victim asked as he stood in front of me, his body crackling with power and magic. I gave him a small smile as I strummed my lyre more.

“I guess you’ll have to trust me,” I said gently as I saw Ladybug carefully help Chat up out of the corner of my eye, as I strummed my lyre an idea started to form in my mind. I knew how to help him, and how to perhaps get him to understand me better.

“Music is at times the best language we have as humans, I know that I’m not one for speeches, so let me play you something.” I said as I listened to his heart song, as I did I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew this song, it was the same one I’d heard that day on the boat, the day that Alec kissed me… the day I also started to fall for him. I started to play his song, the one of loneliness and anger and slowly started to weave a bit of my own into it as well.

******

Hawk Moth stood in his lair, a scowl on his face as he made his choice, with a snap of his fingers he withdrew his Akuma, at the time his Akuma was taken out so too was his telepathic link with the young man.

“Dark Wings Fall,” with a fluttering of wings Gabriel Agreste stood in the middle of the room, tears pouring down his face as the window slowly slid closed. “You were both right…” The man whispered as he fainted, his body hitting the floor with a hard thud, his body overwhelmed by the young man’s emotions.

******

I stopped my playing as Mimic stiffened and with a sharp gasp fell to his knees as he was over taken in a cloud of purple, as the cloud vanished there sat Alec, in his hand was a white butterfly. I knelt down in front of him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. As he lifted his face to mine I felt my heart break for this young man. Instead of the usual confusion as with most Akumatized people he had a look of horror and panic.

“What have I done?” He whispered, his voice as dry as the sand. He looked between the piles of ash and gave a choked cry, his eyes watering as he slowly got to his feet.

“It wasn’t your fault, you were Akumatized,” Ladybug spoke up as she looked between everyone on deck.

“You didn’t use your lucky charm,” Chat softly said, his eyes going wide as he looked between the piles as well.

“No… no I didn’t,” Ladybug whispered, her voice catching in her throat.


	17. The Path To Healing

MARINETTE/LADYBUG

“Please tell me you can fix this,” Alec’s voice wavered as he looked up from his spot on the deck. I swallowed hard as I pulled out my yo-yo.

“I… I don’t think so… I’m, I’m so sorry” I whispered softly as I tried to pull on the magic of my Miraculous. Throwing my yo-yo up I called out my Lucky Charm, hoping I’d get something, anything to correct this wrong. No charm manifested, kneeling down next to the young man I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder only to be rejected.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” The singer spat, his amber eyes dark with fury. “What good are your powers if they can’t bring back my parents?!” I winced at his words, they stung as though I’d been physically hit.

“I… I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry,” I cried as watched as tears poured down my friend’s face. A primal scream ripped itself from his throat as all the emotion he’d held back all his life came pouring out.

“Leave me alone!” Alec shrieked as he tried to pull himself up, his body shaking. Viperion placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as he looked at the young man, the snake themed hero gently pushed me to the side. Kneeling next to the young man he pulled him into a tender embrace. The singer stiffened as he was held by the hero. “Let me go, please…” The singer whimpered, his voice cracking.

“It’s alright hatchling, I have you, let it out,” Viperion whispered as he held the singer close, his own eyes shut as a few tears ran down his face. Alec let out a shriek as he clung tightly to the hero, his body shaking from the force of his sobs.

GAËL

I watched from Alec’s doorway and watched as my little brother tossed and turned in his sleep, his body was stiff as he cried out, sweat drenched his body as his eyes flew open and he sat straight up a cry leaving his lips. Nodding to myself I make my way into my brother’s room, kneeling next to his bed I gently grasped his hand.

“It’s alright tiger, I’m here.” He turned to me, his eyes wide with fear and regret.

“Am I a horrible person?” Alec whispered, his voice weak and weary. Fear was etched on his face as he stared into my eyes.

“Why would you ask that?” I cupped his cheek and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. He pulled back from me with a small snarl.

“I killed our parents!” I blinked at that, my eyes wide as I let his words sink in. I had heard that there had been an Akuma attack but didn’t know much else. The only thing I knew was that Alec hadn’t been in school for about a week. Whenever I asked him about it he would shut down and go silent. The only one he seemed open up to was Luka, not even Marinette or Adrien could help.

“That wasn’t you Alec,” I looked up at the new voice and raised an eyebrow at Luka, granted in the month I’d been here I’d gotten to know all of my little brother’s friends.

“What the hell do you know about it?!” Alec screamed as he turned his sharp amber eyes towards the teal haired man. I blinked as Luka gave him a small smile, his eyes were soft as he walked into the room, his eyes locked on my brother.

LUKA

‘He’s still hurting so badly,’ I thought as I walked into the room. “I know more than you know, I know how much you’re hurting right now and I know how much pain you are in.” I watched as the singer glared at me, his amber eyes turning as cold as ice. I twisted my bangle and swallowed softly.

I pulled my guitar case off my shoulder and pulled out my instrument. I plucked a few strings and watched as he followed my fingers. I glanced as Gaël stood up and made his way towards the door, he nodded to me as I returned my attention back to my playing. I swallowed as I listened to his heart, its song had changed but now instead of being lighter and free; it was now dark and somber. His soul was changing, growing darker. This wouldn’t do. Even if it takes a lifetime I will help him get back.

I hummed softly as I strummed, my hands following his heart song, the dark deep valleys of his soul needed the light and warmth. Hopefully I could help spread some light into his darkened life. As I played the tune turned from dark and foreboding to light and almost whimsical. There were no words to this new song yet, but with time there will be. I watched as the tension slowly left his body, his body swaying slightly with the music. 

“As you know I’m not good with words, music is the way you and I speak to each other,” I said softly as I slowed my playing. Opening my eyes I met Alec’s amber eyes, putting my guitar aside I kneel next to his bed. Reaching out I gently cupped his face, my heart skipped a beat as I felt him lean into my touch. “Alec,” His name was a whisper, a prayer as it slipped past my lips.

“Luka, I…” I waited, my eyes locked on his as he swallowed and shook slightly. Ever since I met him, something’s been pulling me towards him, granted I’m currently dating Marinette, but I feel as though our time together is drawing to a close. But that’s alright, as long as she’s happy that’s all that matters.

“It’s alright, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I’m the one who should be sorry,”

“Why should you be sorry?” Alec’s voice was soft as he leaned forward, reaching out I cupped his face and smiled gently.

“Because I’ve started falling for you.” The words fell from my lips as easily as water flows down stream. “God help me, I’ve fallen for you, please forgive me. I’m dating Marinette but… I feel it won’t last much longer.” Now that I’ve started talking it seems as though I can’t stop.

“Y-you’ve fallen for me?” I nodded slowly, I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his.

“Yes, I have. I’ve tried to keep my feelings at bay but I can’t. I love Marinette, and yet I’ve fallen for you as well.”

ALEC

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” I snapped as I leaned back and crossed my arms glaring at the psychiatrist sitting across from me. I narrowed my eyes as she wrote in her little book. I didn’t really want to be here, but my aunt insisted that I talk to someone. She managed to pull a few strings with a friend of her’s who was a well renowned psychiatrist. I begrudgingly went to the sessions and here I am two weeks later.

“I see, well our time is up,” She said as she glanced at her watch, I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"It's not like I even want to be here," I snipped as I stood up, my back popping loudly as I walked towards the door. I paused as she called my name, turning around I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you want?" I snipped as I turned to face her fully.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but things will get better, given enough time and with the help of your family and friends you'll be even stronger than before." She said, her voice soft and warm.

"I'll never be alright again, not now, not ever." My voice was a bare whisper as I closed the door behind me. I shoved my hands into my jacket and started making my way back towards the apartment. I need to myself as I adjusted my direction and headed towards the Dupain-Chang Bakery. The scent of freshly baked bread assaulted my senses and filled me with a sense of peace. The instant I walked in I was greeted by Tom and Sabine. The former pulled me into a bear hug, my arms wrapped around the larger man and swallowed hard as he let me go. I turned towards Sabine and swallowed again as she pulled me down into a tender embrace. Pulling back I gave her a small smile as I took the pastry she held out for me to take. I took the pastry with a small thanks, taking a bite of the buttery pastry I averted my eyes as I felt tears start to well up.

“Is everything alright sweetie?” Sabine asked softly, her eyes watching as I just took little nibbles out of the wonderful pastry. I put the pastry aside and swallowed as I leaned against the counter.

“I… I don’t know,” the words tumbled out of my mouth like water. I didn’t really want to talk to anyone but being in the Dupain-Cheng Bakery made me feel at home. It made me feel safe, secure and loved. I love my aunt and brother, but being around them all the time made me feel stifled, the one I really wanted to talk to was half a world away.

******

“You’re angry,” I looked up, my amber eyes meeting light aqua.

“Luka,” I whispered, the musician smiled softly as he jumped from the deck of the houseboat onto the banks of the Seine. I turned my head and watched as the moon rose over the water. “I’m sorry, I’m not in the mood to talk right now,”

“I know, I’m not here to talk, I’m here to listen, and knowing the two of us the best way is through music.” The guitarist pulled his guitar off and started strumming gently. I swallowed as I closed my eyes as the music washed over me like a soothing caress. I smiled softly as I recognized the tune. I swallowed as I watched the moon rise.

“Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind

Begins to moan” I swallow as I look up at the moon, my eyes slowly closing as the music flows over me.

“Memory, all alone in the moonlight

I can dream of the old days

Life was beautiful then

I remember the time

I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again” I opened my eyes and watched as the lamplights turned on.

“Every street lamp seems to beat

A fatalistic warning

Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters

And soon it will be morning” I swallow as I pour my pain into the song, my voice choking slightly.

“Daylight

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life and

I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin” I close my eyes as I jump onto the houseboat deck, my body moving to the song.

“Burnt out ends of smoky days

The stale cold smell of morning

A street lamp dies

Another night is over

Another day is dawning” I rise to my feet and reach out towards the full moon that was rising over the river. My voice ringing out as the climax of the song finally hit me, my eyes welled up once more as the words flowed out of my mouth like water.

“Touch me

It is so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you'll touch me

You'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun…” The note slowly faded over the Seine as I drop my head, my eyes closing as tears streamed down my face. My shoulders shaking from my sobs as I fall to my knees. I turned and buried my face in Luka’s chest as he held me, his arms wrapping around me, keeping the demons from finding me.

“I’m here for you Lec, it’s alright,” He whispered softly, his lips pressed into my hair. I swallowed hard as I looked up at the man holding me, a small smile was on his lips as he gently wiped my tears from my face. “I’ll be here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on,” The guitarist cupped my face and pressed his forehead against mine.

“What about Marinette?” I whispered, my eyes closed. “I’m not a home wrecker,” I swallowed as I tried to pull away, but Luka didn’t let me go, no, instead he pulled me closer.

“Shh, that doesn’t matter right now,” He said softly as he gazed into my eyes. “Let me help you,”He said softly, his hands cupping my face.

“I don’t think anyone can help me,” The words spilled from my lip as I looked into his eyes. Luka smiled softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. A soft moan escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I could feel him chipping away at the walls that I’d rebuilt around my heart. Did I want to feel anymore? Could I really afford to let anyone get close again?


	18. Transformations

Alec

Four months, that’s how long it’s been. I don’t want to really remember, but I have no choice. My therapist told me to keep a journal, so here I am. I sighed softly as I put my pen down, turning my head to look out the window I frowned as I saw the sun setting. School was over for now and we were on break. I looked up at the knock on my door.

“Alec, can I come in?” Sighing I answered as I turned my chair around and watched as my brother walked into my room. I said nothing as he sat on the edge of my bed, his amber eyes locked on mine.

“If you ask me how I’m feeling I may just punch you in the face.” I snapped as I watched as he opened and quickly shut his mouth. A small smirk spread across my face as I watched as he tried to come up with something to say. “I’ve had enough people asking me how I’m feeling and frankly I’m fucking sick of it.” I got up and started to pace my room, my hair was sticking up from how often I’d ran my hands through it. 

“Frankly I’m feeling like a caged animal, I’m so sick of being watched as though I’m going to go on a killing spree, I… I just feel empty, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to feel,” I paused by the window and swallowed as I watched the sun set over the rooftops of Paris. “I should feel upset or something… but I don’t.” I turned to face my brother, my eyes locked on his. “I… am I a monster?” I whispered softly, Gaël got up and walked over to me. Before I could blink he pulled me close and pressed his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. 

“No Lec, you’re not a monster, far from it,” The real monster is Hawk Moth, but he’s about get a rude awakening,” I nodded as I glanced back at my diary, the pages fluttered as I pulled away from my brother and picked up the small book. 

******

Luka

“I will always be here if you need someone to talk to,” Marinette smiled softly as she cupped my cheek. “You are such an amazing friend Luka, I’m glad have you in my life,” 

“And I’m honored to call you my friend,” As soon as the words left my lips I knew it was true. The love I have for Marinette was still there, it was just no longer of the romantic kind. I watched as Adrien and Alec waved to us as they neared the boat. I turned back to look at Marinette as she chuckled softly. 

"You're so smitten Luka, it's rather adorable." Marinette giggled as she watched as Adrien and Alec made their way onto the houseboat. I bit back my remark as I locked eyes with Alec. My mouth went dry I saw Alec laugh at something the model had said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I snipped as I shot her a playful grin, my eyes twinkling with mirth. 

"Sure you don't," Mari teased as she waved to our friends. I watched from a distance as the three of them interacted. I was never really much of a people person. That was until Alec Barrier. Something about him... I can't quite explain it, but he's awakened something in me. I glanced down at the silver bracelet on my left hand and sighed softly. 

******

"Luka, he needs you right now," Setting my guitar down I sighed softly as I turned to face my kwami. I've only had Sass permanently for about six months now, and even though I've only had him for a short time, it feels like I've had him all my life. "Sass, the last thing he needs right now is my baggage," The snake kwami sighed softly as he nuzzled my cheek. "I'm sorry Sass, I didn't mean to snap. I've just been stressed a lot lately," Falling backwards I stifled a moan as I felt the softness of my bed wrap around me like a cocoon, or maybe a nest. I watched as Sass pulled the blanket over me and a small smile on his face. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the events of the past few days finally caught up with me. 

"Sleep well hatchling," Sass said as he curled up next to me on the pillow.

******

The bright morning sun roused me from my peaceful sleep, grumbling I pulled the covers over my head and burrowed deeper into my bed. 

"It's time to get up," Sass chuckled as he pulled at the blankets, peeking out an of the corner I glared half-heartedly at my kwami with an aqua colored eye. 

"It's far too early to get up Sass," I growled as the snake kwami finally pulled the blanket off me. 

"You have band practice later," The snake chuckled as I finally pulled myself out of the nest I'd turned my bed into. 

"I know Sass, I know," I grumbled as I walked into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I swallowed back a scream as I saw my eyes. Opening my mouth I stared as I saw how long and sharp my canines had become. "Oh fuck," I whispered as I stared at my teeth. I quickly got myself ready and ran back into my room, my eyes locking onto my kwami as I slid my door shut with a snap. "Sass, what the hell is going on with me?!" I snarled as the kwami slowly turned towards me, his eyes widening as he noticed my eyes and fangs. 

"Oh dear."

******

Adrien

I swallowed as I watched my father as he listened to my music, his eyes were closed, his slender arms were crossed over his chest. The music ended with a small flurry and my father slowly opened his eyes. “That was... rather impressive son,” I’m pretty sure that my jaw was on the floor as I watched as Nathalie and father walked towards the door. 

"Father?" I swallowed as he turned to face me. "The band is having practice this afternoon," I was cut off as he spoke. 

"You may go, as long as your back before midnight," 

"T-thank you father!" I gasped, my face lighting up as he nodded and left my room. A small laugh escaped my lips as I jumped up and ran into my bathroom, glancing at myself in the mirror I paused. Frowning slightly I peered closer at my eyes and swallowed. 

"Plagg?!" I called as I opened my mouth and glanced at my canines. The black cat kwami flew into the bathroom and stopped by my shoulder. I glanced at him in the mirror and pointed to my teeth. 

"Yeah?" The kwami asked as he shrugged his shoulder. 

"What do you mean 'yeah'?! This is not normal Plagg! What the hell is going on?" I demanded as I glared at him. 

"You've had my ring for how many years now kid?" I frowned at the question, I wasn't expecting it. 

"Three years," I whispered, my eyes meeting my kwami's. 

"The longer you have my miraculous the more like me you'll become, you won't turn into a cat but you'll become more cat-like. Haven't you noticed that your balance has gotten even better and that your reflexes have gotten sharper?" I gasped softly as I realized he was right. 

******

Marinette

"Oh goodness Marinette you scared me," 

"Sorry Maman," I said as I pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek. I was running a little late after all. I quickly grab a few croissants and run out the door. I jumped up the steps and gasped softly when I realized how far I'd actually jumped. I glanced into my shoulder purse and narrowed my eyes at Tiki. "What just happened?!" I hissed. 

"I'll tell you later, I promise," The little god of creation whispered, her bright blue eyes meeting mine. I nodded as I quickly made my way into the classroom. It wasn't until lunch that I was able to sneak away to have a talk with my kwami.

******

"And that's why all this has been happening lately," I said softly, my mind racing as I pieced all the pieces of the puzzle together. 

"More or less," Tiki said as she took a bite of her cookie. 

******

Alec

I stand on the edge of the Seine and watched as our friends mill about on the Couffaine houseboat. A small smile slowly spread across my face when I saw Luka wave at me. I swallowed softly as I felt myself blush, tucking my hair behind my ear I walked across the plank. I called out a greeting to the Captain, I walked up to the stage and watched as the band members started putting everything together. I looked up with a small chuckle as I was tackled by Rose. 

"Hello there petite fille," I chuckled softly as I patted the top of her head. A small laugh bubbled up as she glared up at me. “Is there something wrong?” I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

“No, nothing’s wrong, I just was wondering if you’d like to do a song,” The petite young woman pleaded as she looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me to say yes. I frowned in thought as I tried to figure out what song I’d song.

“If you want me too, sure I’d be honored,” I glanced at Luka and blushed when he grinned at me. Rubbing the back of my neck I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my music. “What would you like to hear petite fée?” I asked as I showed her my phone. I pulled up the song‘Blue Skies’ from the new Star Trek Picard and pressed play. I watched as Rose’s eyes lit up and she nodded as she squealed. Jumping onto the stage I put the phone on Adrien’s keyboard and watched as both he, Luka and the other’s listened to it. Nodding to each other they took their spots at their instruments and watched as I made my way to the microphone. I smiled softly at our friends as they gathered around the front of the stage.

“Blue skies

Smiling at me

Nothin’ but blue skies

Do I see” I closed my eyes as I felt the music enfold me like a blanket.

“Bluebirds

Singing a song

Nothin’ but blue skies

All day long” A soft sigh escaped my lips as I wrapped my hands around the mic stand.

“Never saw the sun shining so bright

Never saw things goin’ so right

Noticing the days hurrying by

When you’re in love, my how they fly

Blue days

All of them gone

Nothin’ but blue skies

From now on

Blue days

All of them gone

Nothin’ but blue skies

From now on

Blue skies

Smiling at me

Nothin’ but blue skies

Do I see” I slowly opened my eyes and gave a small blow as the applause got louder. Pulling myself up I looked around and jolted as I was once again tackled by Rose. I looked down at the small young woman as she beamed up at me.

“Is there anything you can’t sing?” She asked as she let me go and greeted the other members of the band. A small smile spread across my face as she tackle hugged Luka. I felt my heart stop as his eyes meet mine. A charming smile spread across his face as he motioned for me to come over. I walked over to the guitarist and gasped softly as he pulled me into an embrace.

“That was amazing Song Bird,” Luka whispered as he pulled back and gave me a warm smile. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks,” I whispered as I brushed my hair behind my ear.


	19. Amber and Aqua

Alec

I walked over to the keyboard and placed my fingers over the keys. I hummed softly as I started to play, my fingers just flying over the keys not really playing a song. I frowned in thought as I paused, I pulled out my phone and opened my music app, finding the song I played it. I nodded as I paused the music and started playing the piano again. I swallowed as I saw Luka stop his playing. 

“What’s on your mind Song Bird?” The guitarist asked as he put the guitar to the side. I didn’t say anything as I placed my hands over the keys once more. I started to play but stopped as Luka put his hands over mine. I looked up into his eyes and felt my heart hammer in my chest as our eyes met. Amber met aqua as Luka reached out and cupped my face. “You can tell me anything, you know that,” I nodded as I leaned against Luka’s hand, my eyes fluttering closed. 

“I’m just so tired… I haven’t been sleep much lately,” The words were whispered as I sighed softly. 

“Lec, you need to sleep, if you want you can curl up in my bed.” Luka gently said, his voice soft and gentle. I nodded as I swallowed. Luka hummed softly as he led me towards his bed. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as Luka knelt in front of me. “I’ll be right here if you need me,” He said gently as he cupped my face. 

“Promise?” The question slipped past my lips as I met his eyes. 

“I promise, I will stay by your side for always. Rest Song Bird, I’ll be here when you get up,” I nodded as I turned and pressed a kiss to his palm as I felt my eyes start to get heavy. I hummed softly as I finally feel the blanket of sleep fall over me.

Luka

I gently picked at the guitar strings and hummed softly as Alec slept in my bed. The music poured out of me as the tune changed from one of longing to one of love and hope. I slowed my playing as my sister stuck her head through the door. 

“Maman says that dinner is ready,” Jules’ soft raspy voice filled the quiet void that had descended on my room like a quilt. 

“We’ll be right there,” my words were whispered as well, not wanting to shatter the spell that had fallen over my room. I knelt next to my bed and gently brushed the honey colored hair out of his face. I watched him for a few more minuets before I tried to wake him. "It's time to wake up Lec, dinner's ready," I said softly as I gently shook the younger man awake. I watched as the younger man woke, his eyes blurry as he reached up to wipe them. 

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked as I gave him a warm smile. He nodded and yawned, his amber eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, I chuckled softly as I reached out and cupped his face. The singer smiled softly as he leaned into my touch. 

"I did," The young man said softly, sitting up he sighed softly as he blinked slowly.

“Do you want to join us for dinner? I’m pretty sure maman made plenty,” I chuckled softly as I sat on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t want to impose,” A small smile spread across my face as I leaned forward to press our foreheads together.

“You’re not imposing I promise,” I said softly as I pressed my lips to his tenderly.

“Alright,” He whispered as kissed me back, his arms wrapping around my neck.

Alec

“Thank you for letting me have dinner with your family,” Luka wrapped an arm around my waist which caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. I smiled softly as I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his.

“You’re very welcome Amber,” I paused at the nickname and giggled softly as I felt my heart stutter.

“You’re too sweet for your own good Aqua,” I said softly as I shivered as a breeze swept across the Seine, we paused and looked at each other, our eyes meeting in the dim light.

“Aqua? Is that your nickname for me?” Luka asked softly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. I nodded as I felt a blush bloom across my cheeks. “I like it, just as long as I can call you Amber,” A chuckle left my lips as I look back up at him, our eyes meeting as we came to a stop under a street lamp close to where my aunt’s apartment was. I swallowed hard as I felt a shiver go through me, Luka reached out and cupped my face as he leaned in, his eyes locked on mine.

“Kiss me, please…” I whispered as I leaned into his touch, my eyes fluttering closed as he leaned in the rest of the way and rested his lips over mine. I moaned softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist pulling me closer.

“I love you, so much,” The words poured out of my mouth like water as he smiled at me like I was the one who hung the stars in the sky.

“I love you too, song bird,” Luka whispered back as he leaned back down and pressed his lips to mine once more.

_Tiki's Memory_

_“I want to thank you for everything, you have brought so much joy into my life,” Tears spilled down my face as I held the little Kwami in my hands._

_“Please… put them back on, you can escape this… please…” The red Kwami cried, tears spilling down her face. “I… I’ve failed you… you are my chosen… and one of the best Ladybug’s I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”_

_“I will not, this is my fate, and one that I accept with hope that my legacy will continue to live on,” Tears streamed down my face as I turned to face towards the window of the cell. The first rays of morning were starting to shine through. The goddess of creation took her Miraculous’ and stared at me, her eyes shimmering with tears._

_“I love you, and I promise you will never be forgotten,” The Kwami whispered, tears pouring down her small face._

_“I love you too Tiki, and I’m so proud to have been your bearer and friend,” Just then the door to the cell was thrown open and the guards walked in, their faces as still as stone. Pulling myself to my feet I smoothed my gown and holding my head high I marched out of the small cell and towards the square where a pyre was built._

_Ascending the steps I turned and stared at the crowd that had formed, as the guards tied me to the pyre I turned my gaze to the crowd and swallowed as I saw my partner standing as close as he could. Tears were welled in his amber eyes as he clenched his fists, swallowing he carefully opened his hand to reveal my necklace. I smiled softly as I knew it was in safe hands. The crowd grew silent as the king made his way on to the balcony that overlooked the square._

_“Today is the day we end the reign of evil that has plagued our great country, today we burn the witch responsible for so many deaths,” the king met the my steely gaze and then turned back to the crowd. “Light the pyre,” with that single command the knights threw their torches on to the dry kindling and within moments the fire was blazing._

******

Tiki swallowed as she slowly stirred from her slumber, her dark blue eyes slowly made their way to her current chosen. Marinette Dupain-Chang: current wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Turning her gaze to the sunrise that was peeking through the skylight the Kwami of Creation phases through the roof and watched as the sun rose. Something was coming, she could feel it in the depth of her very being, a new power was going to be unleashed soon. And for once she was terrified of what it could possibly be.

******

Michael

‘Alright, you’ve got this,’ I thought to myself as I reclined my seat and pulled out my headphones. ‘I’m on my way buddy, I’ll see you soon.’ A small smile graced my lips as I remembered our conversation the night before. I haven’t told Alec that I’m on my way to visit him. The only one who knew I was coming was his aunt, who agreed to keep it quiet. I arrived without any incident and was promptly taken to my hotel.

I woke up rather early the next day and felt at peace. Something about Paris made me feel at home, even though I’d never set foot there before in my life. Plugging my headphones into my phone I picked a playlist and made my way towards the bakery that was highly recommended by everyone I asked.

_Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie _I looked up at the sign and smiled softly as I recalled Alec raving about the pastries that this place sold. I opened the door and was instantly greeted by a small Asian woman and her tall bear-like husband.

“Welcome to our humble bakery, it’s not often we get tourists here,” The woman said warmly as she gave me a blinding smile. I introduced myself and ordered a few pastries.

“Michael?” I turned and grinned when I saw Alec standing in the doorway.

“Hey buddy, miss me?”


	20. Love and Friends

Alec

I couldn’t believe it, Michael was here, in Paris… when the hell did that happen? I was shaken out of my thoughts when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I leaned my head back and smiled when I saw Luka look down at me, his aqua eyes meeting my amber ones. 

“Who is this Amber?” He asked as he glanced back at Michael, I grinned as I turned my gaze back to my oldest friend. 

“This is Michael, my best friend. I’ve known him for years,” Luka chuckled softly as I ran and jumped into my best friend’s arms. He laughed as we spun around with the momentum of my tackle. “I’ve missed you so much,” I cried as I clung to him tighter. 

“I know bud, I’ve missed you too,” Michael said softly as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. “You look good, a bit thin but good,” he chuckled as he frowned slightly. 

“I've always been thin, you know that." I snipped as I pulled out of his embrace and was instantly hugged by Sabine. She pulled back, cupped my face and stared into my eyes for a moment before she smiled softly. 

“You’re looking better sweetie,” Sabine said softly as she handed me a bag of pastries. 

"Thanks maman," I said softly as I gently took the bag. I pulled out my wallet and was about to pull out some cash when she gently pushed my wallet back towards me. 

"You know better than that dear," She said softly as she walked back behind the register. I gave her a small smile as I pulled out a buttery, flaky croissant and took a bite out of it. I glanced up at Luka as he watched me finish my bite. I held out the other half my croissant and smirked as I saw a blush dust his cheeks. He took the offered pastry and took a bite, his eyes lit up as he quickly finished the flaky pastry. 

“Come on Lec, show me around you new home,” Michael chuckled as he pulled gently on my arm. A small laugh escaped me as I let him pull me out of the bakery, I gave Sabine and Tom a wave as I was pulled down the street. 

Luka

I’ll be honest, I felt a bit of jealousy at the way that Alec and his friend interacted, but then I had to check myself. After all, I too have a friend that I’m that close to. I glanced at Marinette and smirked when I caught her staring at Adrien, the model had his hands in his pockets as he walked along with us. Looking around I noticed we were getting close to where we’d docked the Liberty. 

“Is that the infamous Liberty I’ve heard so much about?” Michael asked as he gave Alec a smirk. I didn’t have to see Alec’s face to know that he was blushing. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I called out to my mother and gave her a wave. 

“It sure is, it’s where the band does most of it's practicing,” I chimed in as I wrapped my arm around Alec’s shoulders. He looked up at me and gave me a beaming grin as he leaned into my touch. 

“We do have band practice later, and if you want you can watch us,” I said as I glanced at Alec, the smile he sent me had my heart fluttering. 

“I'll be right there on stage with you,” I nod as a blush dusts my face. “It’s alright Aqua, you just had a blonde moment,” Alec teased as he ducked out of my arm and laughed. I shook my head as I gave him a small smile. 

“Oh, Abi is also here for a concert, maybe we can drag you onstage so you can dazzle the crowd with that spell binding voice of yours,” Michael chuckled as he put an arm around Alec’s shoulders. I watched as Alec’s eyes lit up, a smile bloomed over his face as he nearly jumped for joy. 

“I haven’t seen Abi in years,” I chuckled softly as he threw himself at his friend, his eyes blazing as he laughed warmly. 

“You’ve fallen hard,” I glanced down at Marinette and raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t that subtle,” She chuckled as she glanced at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. 

“Neither are you Mari,” She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. “Just ask him, I’m pretty sure he’d say yes,” 

Alec

I tugged at my tie and swallowed as I stood in the wings, my eyes locked on the screen in front of me. It was almost Abi’s turn and after a few days of practicing we had the song down pat. 

“Are you ready to dazzle the whole of Paris with your talent?” Michael asked as he put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed me. Rolling my eyes I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. “You’re right, that was a very stupid question,” He chuckled as he glanced behind us, hearing his intake of breath I turned and gasped at the sight before me. Abigale was in a red floor length dress, she stopped in front of me with a small smirk as she spun and placed a hand on her hip. 

“Wow Abi, you’re beautiful,” I breathed as I looked her over and smiled softly. She smiled softly as she pulled me into an embrace. “I’ve missed you,” I said as I hugged her back, my arms wrapping tightly around her. 

“I’ve missed you too,” She whispered as she pulled back and looked at me, her violet eyes meeting my amber ones. “Are you ready to show everyone how wonderful we are?” I nodded as she pulled back and ruffled my hair. I scoffed as I fixed my hair and slapped her arm playfully. 

“Alright number 12, it’s almost time, please take your place in the wings,” We all glanced at each other and smiled as we took our places. The door to the stage opened and we all walked onto the stage, the light was blinding as I squinted my eyes. We approached the piano and as one turned and bowed as the audience clapped. I lifted the microphone and smiled softly as one of the stage hands came out with a mic stand for me. 

I looked out over the crowd and smiled softly as I saw Luka’s hair and knew that our friends were there to cheer us on, glancing down at the front row I noticed the former judges that had been the judges from the competition that had just ended not too long ago. I recognized him from when he was one of the judges at the last competitions that I’d been in. 

I glanced at Abi and Michael and nodded, Abi closed her eyes as she played the opening notes, a few moments later Michael started playing his violin, his eyes closed as well. A small smile crossed my face as I counted myself in. Slowly opening my eyes I lock eyes with Luka. 

I peer through windows,

Watch life go by,

Dream of tomorrow,

And wonder "why"?” A small wistful smile spread across my face as I looked over the crowd.

“The past is holding me,

Keeping life at bay,

I wander lost in yesterday,

Wanting to fly

But scared to try

But if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly 

Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive  


If someone like you 

Found me!

So many secrets

I've longed to share!

All I have needed

Is someone there

To help me see a world

I've never seen before  


A love to open every door

To set me free

So I can soar!

If someone like you

Found someone like me

Then suddenly 

Nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live,

A new life to love,

If someone like you

Found me!

Oh, if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly 

Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive” My voice soared as I held the note, my eyes locked on Luka as I felt my love swell for him. I dropped the note and swallowed as I closed my eyes the words pouring out of me like water. 

“If someone like you 

Loved me

Loved me

Loved me! ” The note rang out over the crowd as both Abi and Michael slowed and finished playing. The silence that filled the room was palpable. The spell was broken as I took a bow. The applause was deafening, grabbing Abi and Michael’s hands we all took another bow and made our way offstage. 

I grunted as I was tackled by a little pink blur, a small laugh escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around her as she squealed and babbled incoherently. 

“Rose, you need to breathe sweetie,” I laughed as I gently pushed her back, her eyes sparkling as she kept switching from French to English. 

“That was amazing Alec,” Marinette said as she and the rest of the group made their way towards us as we stood in the lobby. I turned and smiled as I rubbed the back of my neck, I swallowed as I saw Luka. 

“That was amazing Song Bird,” 

“Thanks Aqua,” I said softly as he stopped in front of me. I felt myself blush as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers for me, I took the flowers and smiled softly as I glanced up at him. I duck my head as I feel another blush bloom across my face. I felt my heart almost stop as Luka cupped my face. I glanced up at him as he stared in my eyes. I could hear the girls gasp behind me but tuned them out as Luka cupped my face with his other hand and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as I returned his kiss.


End file.
